Family and handlebar moustaches
by Biggiewoods
Summary: Set as Regina saves Emma and Mary Margaret from FTL. Emma and Regina unknowingly share true love's kiss. They decide to put the past where it belongs and move forward to try to become the people that Henry needs them to be. Title sucks, I know. My first try at fanfic. Now is upgraded to M as sexy swanqueen times ahead!
1. Chapter 1

The story starts out when Regina saves Snow and Emma from the well on the way back from FTL.

Just after Regina used every ounce of magic she has to reopen the portal in the well. Regina saw Emma climbing up through the well, and using the last of her strength, reaches down to grab her hand. While pulling Emma up, she losses her balance and Emma falls on top of her.

"Mom" Henry runs over to both his moms. Emma started to rise up off Regina before the brunette made some snide remark about Emma's weight upon her.

"What no bitchy comment of me topping you, ha?" Emma looked down to notice Regina not moving.

"Regina, Regina?"

"Mom? Emma what's wrong with her?" Henry came to his mother's side. Emma tapped on Regina's face to try to get her to wake up.

"Regina, Regina, come on wake up." She tried to feel for a pulse, not feeling one Emma started to panic. She looked up at Snow, Henry, and Rumple that was also there. "I don't feel a pulse" she said.

"You gotta do something Emma. Now, please you can't let my mom die."

Emma not really knowing how to do CPR but she had to try. She bent down to try to breathe into Regina's mouth, but as soon as her lips touched Regina's she felt a warm sensation travel through her body and Emma froze. She stayed there for a moment too long, then she remembered that she supposed to be trying to save Regina's life. She went to breathe for Regina again right before she went to breathe for Regina she gasped awake, and pushed Emma off of her.

"Miss Swan, what do you think you are doing?"

"Gee, don't thank me for saving your life or anything" Emma said once she saw Regina was back to her old self.

Regina scoffed, "You saving my life, why do you think I was in such a state, I do believe I'm the one that made sure you were able to come back through that well."

"Well if you hadn't put a curse up to keep us from coming back you wouldn't have had to do that." Snow took this time to speak up.

As Regina was rising to her feet, she started walking towards Mary Margaret giving her a look that could kill. And that is exactly what Regina was planning to do.

Henry yelled, "Stop! Just stop! I just want to be happy for two minutes before you all start ripping each other's heads off again. You saved each other's lives," he looked from one mom to the next. He walked up to Regina and gave her a side hug, which brought a smile to Regina face, and warmed her heart.

"I did it for you Henry." she stated.

"I know, thank you."

Henry walked over to his blonde mother to hug and thank her as well.

"Well I hate to break up this family reunion dearies, but I am going back to my shop, hopefully none of you will be bothering me anytime soon." Rumple stated as he walked away.

Regina looked with envy as Henry still was holding on tight to Emma, longing for a time when he hugged her like that again. Now that he knew she was the Evil Queen though, she knew that may not ever happen. She promised him that she wouldn't use magic, to try to earn back his love and trust; she intended to keep that promise no matter how hard it would be.

"Henry why don't you go with Miss Swan and Miss Blanchard, I know how much you missed them when they were gone" Regina said

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear about your time in the Enchanted Forrest." Henry looked to Emma. Emma smiled and ruffled Henry's hair.

"Sure kid, why don't you go give your mom a hug" Emma said, all three looking at her strangely. "What, you just saved Mary Mar…er…Snow's and I's life, you deserve a hug, and I'm sure as hell not going to give it to you"

"Thank God for that, Miss Swan" Regina scoffed back as she knelt down to give Henry a hug.

"Be good for Miss Swan, I love you." with that she stood and thought about just transporting herself back home, but she made a promise to Henry to try to stop using magic. So she started walking back towards the road.

Henry smiled, "So how was your trip, did you see the castle, did you see anything cool, I bet it was awesome, so tell me how it went!"

"Easy kid, first things first I need a granny's burger and fries!" Emma ruffled his head.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQS

David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry were at the diner and seemed to be the talk of the town. It looked like everyone in town was in Granny's diner. Emma just wanted to be left alone after devouring her burger; she needed to get out of there. She grabbed her red jacket and started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked

"Um, I'm going to head to the station, you know, I'm sure there is a ton of paperwork that I have to do." Emma lied

"But you hate paperwork" Henry supplied

"Yeah, but I still have to do it, kid. Why don't you stay with Mary Margaret and David? Get to know your grandparents a little better. I'll see you guys at home later."

"Great!" he said smiling; all of them knowing that he would bombard the newly known grandparents with questions as soon as she left.

Emma walked out of the diner, knowing full well she wasn't going to the station. But where she was going she really didn't know. She just needed to get the hell out of there. So much had happened within a short amount of time since her 28th birthday. She met her son that she gave up 10 years prior, his adoptive mother is an Evil Queen, and her parents are freaking Snow White and Prince Charming. Not to mention she just battled Ogres, fought a giant, met Captain Hook, and worst of all she met Regina's mother, whom had tried to rip her heart out. Emma looked up not really knowing where she walked, but she found herself in front of the Mayor's Mansion. _What the hell?_ She thought. She let out a deep breath and made her way to the front door. Standing there not really knowing whether she wanted to actually knock or not. She hated Regina but it seemed she needed some consistency right now, and sparing words with the other woman is something that has never faltered. While she was still contemplating she didn't realize that Regina was standing right behind her.

"How long are you going to stand there like an idiot Miss Swan?" Regina asked

Emma turned towards her, "Well I haven't really decided that I actually wanted to knock or not."

"Even if you're not sure, you should have known you're not welcome here, Miss Swan."

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you for saving our lives, I know that you did it for Henry, but nevertheless. And I just had to get away from everyone doting on me like I'm some kind of Savior. That's not me, I'm a bounty hunter, I'm not the daughter of a prince and princess, and I'm sure as hell not going to act like I know what I'm doing when it comes to raising a kid." Emma stopped unsure where the outburst came from. She certainly didn't mean to say all of that in front of Regina. She inwardly cringed wondering what the older woman would do with that piece of information. Because she knew that to Regina information was power.

Regina just looked at her not expecting the blonde to have said that, certainly not expecting to say what came out of her mouth next, "Well since you don't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon, you may as well come in for a drink. I imagine spending all the time in the Enchanted Forrest alone with that annoying mother of yours, you would need one."

Apparently Regina's statement shocked Emma just as much by the look on her face, as Regina was getting ready to retract her offer, Emma stammered out, "Sure, probably more than one though."

Regina went past her to unlock the door. Emma followed her into the foyer, taking her red leather jacket off and followed Regina into her study. Both wondering at the turn of events of the day. Regina definitely wasn't expecting to see the daughter of her biggest enemy at the front door, defying her birthright. She walked over to the liquor cabinet

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you're having, that would be great, thanks." Emma not saying what was obviously both on their minds, _what the hell am I doing here and why the hell did Regina, the Evil Queen, let me in. _

Regina handed her a drink and took the opposite couch, voicing her question. "Why in the hell did you come to my front door, you know I would kill you and your family if it wasn't for Henry, right?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I had to get out of that damn diner. I was suffocating in there, I went for a walk and I looked up, and I was in front of your house. So I thought I would check on you, since you practically died bringing us back through the well. Why did you do that?" Emma asked

"I told you, because of Henry." Both wondering if that was the real truth or just what they tell themselves. "However I did not expect it to drain me of my magic as badly as it did, it seems that magic here is more unpredictable that in our realm. Don't think that it's anything more than that Miss Swan."

They both sat in silence, Regina refilling their drinks a few more times. Emma just content not being the savior and putting a fake smile on while being bombarded by the entire town as they thanked her for breaking the curse. And Regina was thankful that no one at this particular moment was trying to kill her, and as much as she hated to admit to herself. She was glad that she wasn't alone with her own thoughts and devices. She suspected that Miss Swan felt the same, otherwise they both wouldn't be there.

Soon Emma's phone beeped, it was a text from Mary Margaret…Snow…Mom? Whatever, she ignored it, content on sitting here and getting drunk with another refill of scotch that warmed her stomach while she drank. Though soon another text from Snow came through

**We went by the station and you weren't there. Where are you? You know Regina is still out there and very dangerous. Even if Henry says she is trying to be good, don't believe her she's evil.**

Emma rolled her eyes, she was a fully grown woman with a child of her own, and she didn't need overbearing parents now. She sent a text back

**Don't worry, I'm fine, just needing some time to myself.**

"Let me guess, your mother is making sure that I didn't hunt you down and kill you?" Regina guessed.

"Something like that, though I probably should get going before I'm too drunk to walk" she stated as she tried to stand up and almost fell back down immediately.

At this Regina rolled her eyes,

"Clearly, you're already past that point Miss Swan. I guess I'm going to have to drive you home because if you don't return home I will have a lynch mob at my door." Regina huffed

"Thanks, but I'll be okay" she stated as she started walking towards the foyer, losing her balance and tumbling towards Regina and taking them both to the ground.

"Are you actually wanting to die, Miss Swan? That is the second time in one day that you have fallen on me!" Regina said as she was pushing her up. "I would be fine leaving you to find your way home, but if anything happened to you, we both know that the entire town would be trying to beat my door down. I will drive you home."

"You are just as drunk as I am, there is no way I'm letting you drive. I am the Sheriff, I'll arrest your ass." Emma slurred, at this Regina just perked her perfectly shaped eyebrow. _Perfectly shaped eyebrow? I really am drunk. _Emma thought.

"Like you're in any kind of condition to do so, but I wasn't planning on driving this way." With another wave of the hand purple smoke waved around Regina's head. "There, like I never had a drink."

"What? Why can't you do that to me?" Emma asked

"What? And miss the chance of hearing about your horrible hangover that you will have in the morning? Not a chance Miss Swan." Regina gave her a mischievous smile.

They made their way to the Mayor's Mercedes. Once they had started on their way Emma realized what was playing on the car stereo.

"Why Madam Mayor, I didn't realize you were a fan of AC/DC. You seemed too refined for such music." Emma turned the radio up, as soon as she did however, Regina reached over to turn it back down.

"Please, Miss Swan that is just what's on the radio." Regina said as they made their way through town.

"You're lying, my superpower just went off", Emma slurred out but didn't say anything more than that about it.

Regina stopped about a block away from Mary Margaret's apartment building. Emma knowing why Regina had stopped farther away, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Snow White if she saw The Evil Queen dropping her daughter off. Emma got out of the car but before she turned to Regina, "Thanks for the scotch, I needed that tonight"

"You're welcome Miss Swan, just know that this does not make us friends, I still despise you." Regina wanted to make her feelings for the blonde clear. Emma just smiled and then tried to make a siren noise like a police car.

"Wewowewoweo, there goes my superpower again. You like me just admit it."

"I will do no such thing Miss Swan, please get inside now. I take it you won't pass out before you make it to your apartment?"

"I'm fine, thanks" Emma said as she shut the door. She watched Regina's tail lights fade away before making her way into the apartment. _Weird fucking day, and what was that when I tried to give Regina CPR? _Emma thought as her head hit the pillow, but had fallen asleep before giving it anymore thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: the Italics are thoughts of the Emma and Regina just in case you couldn't figure out. If it is too confusing let me know. I'm just trying to get each of their thoughts in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; if I did I would have a nicer house!

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma woke the next day with an excruciating headache. "FUCK" she said as she tried massaging her temples. _Damn it Regina, couldn't have just magicked away my hangover could you? Great now you're talking to Regina in your head. What the hell is wrong with you?_ Getting up, hoping that a shower and coffee would make her feel better. She jumps in the shower and starts thinking about yesterday's events. _I thought I hated Regina. But I've never been so relieved to see anyone in my life when we were coming up through the well. She saved us, she said she did it for Henry and I know she probably believes it, but I saw something different about her last night. I also didn't realize that Regina is actually kind of fun, at least when I'm drunk. I don't see her as…I don't know...evil? No, she was never evil to me, bitchy yes, I don't know something. Whatever, stop thinking about Regina when you're in the shower! _Emma tells herself, she also realizes that for the first time since the curse broke she actually had fun last night.

After her shower Emma got dressed and made her way downstairs, a cup of strong coffee was in order to dull her hangover. Seeing Mary Margaret at the kitchen counter Emma glances at the clock, frowning and slightly confused by MM presence.

"Good morning," MM said to Emma who just grunts a hello. Finally, after a few sips of strong coffee, Emma asks

"Isn't it a weekday? Shouldn't you be teaching it's almost 10 o'clock?"

"Well, since the curse broke we really haven't had school."

"What? Why? Never mind, I'm too hung-over to care right now."

"So, where did you go last night? We noticed you slipped out kind of early, and don't tell me it was to do paperwork we went by the station. You weren't home when we got here and now you're hung-over. How did you get home anyway?" Mary Margaret asks in too much of a motherly tone for Emma. Not really wanting to explain that she was getting drunk with The Evil Queen, Emma decides to deflect the interrogation she is getting from Mary Margaret.

"Shit, I'm late. I gotta get to the station." Emma said as she grabs her blue jacket off the hook. She could feel Mary Margaret's eyes on her retreating back. "I'll see you later Mary Marg…er…Snow..er…whatever…Bye." she said as she was making her way out the door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As Emma walked around the corner towards the station she saw the mayor sitting on the bench in front of the building in one of her pencil skirts holding two cups of coffee and Emma's red leather jacket beside her. Regina sets the cups down and stands up as Emma approaches.

"Well, Sheriff, I see you finally got out of bed to make it to the sheriff's station so you can finally do your job." The mayor snarls, although most of the malice that is usually in the mayor's voice is gone, Emma notices.

"How do you know I'm just getting here? I could've been running down criminals all morning."Emma smiles and sarcastically replies.

At this Regina slightly rolls her eyes, "Yeah right, with that hangover I assume you're currently sporting, I doubt it. First of all, besides Gold the only "criminal" in Storybrook is standing right in front of you, and I've been perfectly good this morning."

_Those skirts should be a crime, wait, what? _Emma thought.

"Secondly, I asked Ruby if you have been in to get your hot chocolate yet. She said that she hadn't seen you." Regina adds

"You have so been hanging out with Henry and I too long, you just used air quotes." Emma smiles and reaches down to grab the cup that was just sat on the bench. Regina rolls her at the comment and glares Emma with her signature snarl. Emma just triumphantly smiles and takes a sip, grimacing at the bitterness "Hey I thought you said you got me hot chocolate, I really don't like coffee."

"I never said that and I never said the coffee was for you."

"But it is, right?" Emma asks and smiles, because she knows the answer.

"Yes, because I'm sure your hangover could use a strong cup of coffee."

"Starting to feel bad about not using your magic on me so that I wouldn't even have a hangover? Especially since it was you that got me wasted in the first place." Emma questions

Again Regina scoffs but gives a half smile, "Please, I came to make sure your doing your job Sheriff, and to return your hideous jacket that you left at my house. If it were up to me I would have burned the damn thing. Plus I wanted to see how miserable you are with your hangover and all. Hope it was worth it." Regina said.

"Why didn't you burn it? Are you getting soft on me Madam Mayor?" Again Emma teases.

"Please, everyone knows this hideous thing is your favorite jacket. And sooner or later you would have come looking for it. And as much as I would relish in the fact that you could never see it again, inevitably Henry would find out that I burned it and would be upset with me. And that is something I do not wish for, Miss Swan." Regina answers and Emma sees the vulnerability in her eyes when speaking about Henry.

"Believe it or not, it's not something I wish for either. He talks about you a lot when we're together, you know, and it's not all about how you're The Evil Queen. He loves you." Emma states seriously and can tell that Regina wants to believe her.

"How is Henry?" Regina wonders

"He stayed with Mary Margaret and David last night; He wasn't up when I left this morning, I haven't seen him since the diner. Is he still not talking to you? He lives with you, I mean I know he stayed with me for a little bit after the curse broke, but he missed you. He was just upset about everything." Emma cautiously answers.

"He was staying with Charming while you were gone, I haven't…"

"Wait, what, why?" Emma cut Regina off. "Why hasn't he been staying with you?"

"Charming didn't want him staying with me, the Evil Queen. He thinks that I am a danger to everyone, including my own son. So I let Henry go with him, I didn't want to scare Henry into staying. I had been lying to him for so long about the curse, making him go to therapy that wasn't needed. Then you came into town, I was afraid that you would take him from me, and I ended up hurting him most of all. I want Henry to stay because he wants to." Regina says and looks down in defeat.

"Regina as I have told you before I don't want to take him from you, you raised him. He should live with you; he wants to live with you. I just want to be a part of his life too; I'll bring him by tonight after school. Do you think I could come by after he goes to bed and so we can talk, to figure some things out? And I promise no drunken Emma tonight my hangover is still rearing its ugly head." Emma said as she rubs her temple.

"Well as much as I do like drunken Emma, why don't you and Henry come over for dinner and I'll cook something. And you and I can talk afterwards." Regina suggested

"Do I finally get to taste your famous lasagna? I know its Henry's favorite" after a moment she added "He talks about your amazing cooking all of the time."

"Yes well that just means he is your child too, can't go any length of time without food." As if on cue Emma's stomach growled and Regina smiles and points to Emma's stomach

"My point made. 7 o'clock, do be on time Miss Swan."

Regina turns to go but Emma grabs her arm, "thank you really for last night; I really needed to get away from…everything. And I know how hard it must have been for you, but thanks for not burning my favorite jacket." Emma smiles and realizes she still had her hand on Regina's arm but quickly removed it, blushing slightly, hoping Regina wouldn't notice. But of course Regina is Regina and she does but decides to let it go.

"You're welcome, anytime." She said turns and walks away quickly before Emma notices her blush that she feels creeping to her face._ Anytime I most certainly didn't mean that, why the hell did I say that?_ Rolling her eyes to herself again she turned and flicked her wrist before walking completely out of view.

Emma watches as Regina walks away then stops, turns for just a moment, flicks her wrist and starts walking again completely out of sight. Suddenly her hangover was completely gone and Emma knew it was Regina that made it disappear. Emma just smiled and turned to walk into the station muttering to herself, "she likes me." As she walked into the office she realized she was still smiling, not wanting to ponder why too long she just shrugged and went about her business. She went to sit at her desk deciding whether it was trashcan basketball or darts that were in order. After a few minutes of just sitting there she took a sip of her coffee, smiles and without thinking she picks up her phone and typed out a text

**Thanks **

She put her phone down not really expecting a response. She starts to retrieve her paper wads that she kept in a drawer. Few minutes later Emma's phone buzzed. Picking it up Emma instantly smiled when she saw who it was from.

**You're welcome Sheriff. Now stop playing darts and actually get to work.**

_Yep, she likes me. Stop it that is the second time you've said that today. Regina hates you, you hate Regina. (_Emma huffs) _hate maybe is a too strong of word. I think we're moving forward, putting the past in the past is a good idea. I'm going to bring that up tonight. Now stop talking to yourself. Back to trashcan b-ball, then lunch. _Emma threw the paper wad expertly into trash can.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina made herself stop her work earlier than normal, if she was going to make lasagna she really needed to get started. What possessed her to invite Miss Swan to dinner was beyond her. _For Henry._ She automatically went to but if she was being honest with herself that was not completely true. Maybe the fact that Miss Swan was one of the few people in this town not wanting to kill her may have been a factor. And she found her company more suitable than others. _Did I really just think that?_ _Perhaps it is time to put the past in the past where Miss Swan is concerned, for Henry, he loves her. I will tolerate her for him. Plus, she is not half as annoying as those two idiot parents of hers. Yes, tonight I will propose a new alliance with Miss Swan. Maybe even come to consider her as a companion, a friend. _Regina shook off the thought. _Just because I may not hate her doesn't mean I need her as a friend, The Evil Queen doesn't have friends. _Regina reminded herself that she could never let anyone close again. Too much pain and heartache came from trusting and loving people. She stopped herself from going down that road again. _Moving forward, I'm going to try to move forward, for Henry's sake. I'm tired of being the bad guy in his eyes. I'm going to try._

A short time later Regina was expertly moving around the kitchen just getting ready to put the lasagna in the oven when the door bell rang. She looked up at the clock she noticed it was only 6:00. Slightly confused since Miss Swan and Henry weren't supposed to be there until 7 she went to open the door. She found Miss Swan and Henry both smiling up at her.

"Don't be mad, I know we're not supposed to be here for another hour, but we thought we could help with dinner." Emma stated as soon as Regina opened the door, then brought a bottle bourbon from behind her back offering it to Regina. "For drinking most of yours last night, you're not mad are you?"

Regina couldn't keep a smile from forming at the simple gesture if she tried, "No, Miss Swan I'm not mad, I'm kind of surprised, but…glad" Regina stepped aside to let Emma and Henry in, and offered genuine smile to Henry. Emma noticed the only time she saw that smile was when it was geared towards their son, but surprisingly Regina offered one to Emma as well.

"See I told you she wouldn't care Emma." Henry stated to Emma as Regina knelt down to give him a hug, which he returned wholeheartedly. "I made her come early… I missed you." Henry said as Regina tried to blink away the tears that the comment made.

"I missed you too, Henry, so much."

"Hey, kid, why don't finish your homework? I'm going help your mom in the kitchen." Emma suggested, and at that both Henry and Regina looked a little scared. "What? I can help in the kitchen." Emma answered acting offended

"Without burning something Miss Swan, I doubt it." Regina said and Emma looked at Henry for an answer.

"I may have told her a few of the stories when you have tried to cook anything besides microwave hot dogs." he muttered out before running upstairs.

"It wasn't that bad!" she yelled up to Henry and then looked at Regina "It really wasn't that bad" she said again as Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Of course not Miss Swan, come on, I am sure I can find something for you to do without burning it. How about you chop up the vegetables for the salad? Can you do that without slicing a finger off?" Regina smirked, as Emma moved to cut the veggies; while Regina went to the oven set the timer for an hour and put the lasagna in.

"Ha ha Regina, I'll be just fine. Thanks for the concern." After a few minutes of comfortable silence Regina spoke first.

"Thank you for the bourbon, you didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to, I had fun last night. Maybe we could do it more often." Emma suggested

"That would be acceptable Miss Swan. Now tell me about this story of cutting your finger."

"Really Regina, there was one time when I was twelve and as I told you before it wasn't… OUCH! " Emma yelled and grabbed the towel next to her. Immediately Regina turned and grabbed the hand that was wrapped in the towel.

"Let me see" Regina said as she tried to take the towel away, but Emma just squeezed it tighter.  
"Emma, let me see it. I can try to heal it." Regina could see the tip of the towel start to redden from the blood. Emma loosened her grip to let Regina see the wound, but really all Emma could feel is the warm fingers that were wrapped around her own. As Regina removed the towel Emma saw the blood. _Ah,_ _crap I_ _forgot to tell Regina that I pass out when I see blood; I'm going to get hell for this._ Regina was looking at Emma's finger when she noticed the blonde's weight fall upon hers taking them both down to the ground. Emma was knocked out cold, Regina startled from what was happening and panicked slightly, immediately yelled for Henry.

"Henry! Henry! I need you to come down quickly." Henry noticed the slight raise in his mother's voice and came running as fast as he could stopping just short of the kitchen when he saw the two women lying on the ground.

"Mom? Emma? What's wrong?" he rushed over to them.

"Emma cut her finger and then passed out when I was trying to help. Can you help roll her off of me but be careful, we don't want to do anymore damage." Regina said waiting for Henry to respond but he just gave a knowing smile and slowly rose to his feet.

"She didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what? Henry please, your mother is passed out, help me." She said again and he bent down to help roll Emma off of her. Regina did a once over at her finger, thinking maybe that Emma lost more blood than Regina thought, but when she looked at the wound, it wasn't anything more that a superficial cut.

"She didn't tell you that she passes out when she sees blood did she?" Henry said and just smiled. "I can't wait for her to wake up and make fun of her. Just splash her with water. She said that usually works." Henry stated. At this new information Regina just smiled knowing that she and her son could share some fun at his other mother's expense.

"First, let's have some fun with her. Do you know how long she is usually passed out for?"

"Yeah, I think she said she is out cold for 20-30 minutes. What should we do to her?" They both just smiled as they contemplated what to do to the blonde that is laid out on the kitchen floor.

"Okay, first let's get the sharpie and draw something on her face." Regina suggested and Henry laughed and chimed in,

"Yeah, and can I get the Halloween decoration of that hand and fake blood and make her believe she cut her whole finger off. Ooh and can we get some warm water to make it look like she peed herself?" Henry laughed at his own suggestion and to her surprise Regina was laughing as well.

"Ok you go get the decorations and I'll get the sharpie." Regina started to move but Henry grabbed her arm,

"Do you think it would be too far to shave an eyebrow off?" Henry smiled mischievously "I mean just for a couple of minutes then you can magic it back on." Regina remained silent giving the idea some serious thought. She knew how furious she would be if it the roles were reversed.

"As funny as that sounds, I think that would be taking it a bit too far. Now go get the stuff before she wakes up." They both got up to get their respective items and met back in the kitchen just a minute later.

"Ok, we will have to set the blood and the severed finger where she is going to see it right away. We'll pretend that you are calling the ambulance to come and get her when she wakes up. Don't forget the water, that's last though because it has to be warm." Henry said almost giddy. Regina smiled as she started writing on Emma's face. _She is going to be furious. Oh well, it's payback for all the times she and Henry were sneaking off when I told them they couldn't see each other. Now she will know who is in charge. _ Regina was almost done providing Emma with a nice handlebar moustache and wrote "PROPERTY OF MAYOR MILLS!" in all capital letters on her forehead. Henry had the fake blood and severed finger placed. They looked at each other with matching mischievous smiles on their faces as they poured the warm water on Emma's pants. Regina rubbed a finger over her art work to make sure it was dry and then took a picture of Emma with her phone before getting ready to throw cold water on her face.

"Ready?" Regina's asked

"Yeah, do it!" Henry eagerly replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of OUaT**

Regina splashed the cold cup of water on Emma's face and Emma gasped as she woke.

"What happened?" she asked as Henry came running towards her side. Emma looked and saw Regina yelling into the phone for an ambulance.

"Don't worry, Emma, you cut your finger. But I have it right here and the ambulance is coming." Henry said and held up the fake severed finger. Emma tried to look away but when she did she glanced around and saw the pool of blood, whispered something that Henry couldn't decipher and passed back out. Henry and Regina both started laughing uncontrollably. After a moment of laughing Regina finally got control herself and looked at the time realizing the lasagna was almost done.

"Ok dinner is almost ready; we better get this cleaned up. Do you mind if I just use my magic to clean the mess?"

"No go ahead, it was much more fun to put down. When are you going to tell her about her forehead?"

"Don't worry I won't let her leave the house with it but through dinner it will be something that will amuse us." Regina said as she used her magic to clean up the mess they made. She applied a small Band-Aid onto Emma's finger. And just a few minutes later they were ready to wake Emma up again, wanting to give her a few minutes before dinner so she could collect herself.

She splashed some water in Emma's face to wake her up, ready for Emma to freak out. Again Emma gasped at the cold water as she woke up, this time Emma looked up at Regina who was smirking and then looked at her hand noticed her finger still intact and just a small Band-Aid over the tip.

"Have a nice nap?" Regina questioned still smiling

"What happened? Did you put my finger back on magically?" Emma inquired; noticing that Regina was smirking and Henry was trying to hide his smile. Emma noticed that losing her finger must have not been a serious situation to him.

"What happened really? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Really Miss Swan who would think just a small cut on the finger would be enough to warrant you passing out?" Regina smiled knowingly.

Emma just laughed, "Yeah, um, sometimes I may faint when I see blood. Really it's only when I see my own blood, but still. Hey, wait was that not my finger that I saw, where did all the blood go?" Emma asked, when neither one of them answered Emma began to think she had figured out what happened.

"Did you, Madam Mayor, pull a prank? Did you prank me!? Why are my pants wet!? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

"I believe that was all you Miss Swan. When you thought you saw your finger severed, well you seemed to… you know lose you bladder." Regina smirked again at her comment. She was having too much fun with this; Henry seemed to be enjoying himself as much, and Emma immediately turned bright red. Almost too disgusted with herself, she stood and began to unbutton her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Regina said, afraid of what was happening. She began to feel a blush creep up to her face.

"I've got to get these off; it's so gross and embarrassing." Emma said as she began to take her tight jeans off. Regina was not prepared to have a pant-less Miss Swan in her kitchen, in front of their son. But it appeared Emma was actually quite embarrassed by the whole situation. Regina quickly made the decision to let her off the hook.

"Miss Swan, stop! Okay, it was part of the prank, it's just warm water. Please do not take off your pants in my kitchen!" Regina barely managed to get out just as the oven buzzed signaling the lasagna was done. "I promise it's just warm water." She stated again, and looked at Henry for help. Henry noticed the need to reassure the blonde and spoke for the first time since Emma woke up the second time.

"It really is just water Emma; I thought it would be funny to prank you. We promise."

"Oh, you two are going to get it! Well they're still wet, you going to dry them for me!?" Emma practically yelled and looked at Regina while stating the last sentence. Emma was still embarrassed for passing out twice in front of the woman. Regina actually felt a little guilty about pulling the prank on Emma, whom handled it better than Regina ever would. Emma's face was red, so Regina decided to take pity on her, not only getting rid of Emma's wet pants but decided to get rid of the markings on her face as well. With a flick of the wrist they were both gone.

"Happy?" Regina said as both disappeared.

"Not really, but better than thinking I've pissed my pants." Emma huffed.

"So are you ready for lasagna Miss Swan, I'm sure your famished. That spill must have taken a lot of energy from you." Again Regina smiled at Emma's blush on her face.

"Absolutely, something about passing out twice does that to you."Emma relaxed a little and made fun of herself. If it hadn't happened to her, she could almost find it funny. "I didn't know that you had it in you, Madam Mayor, to be funny that is." Emma said while they retrieved their lasagna and placed them on plates, heading towards the dining room table.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you have no idea."

"Yeah Emma, my mom is actually quite funny when she is just being herself."Henry added, but Regina's face fell slightly, missing the fun times she and Henry had. Before he realized she was the Evil Queen, of course. _Maybe we can get back to those times; I know I'm willing to try. _

Emma noticed Regina's face slightly falter before trying to put the mask back up. Emma touched her hand, "Don't! You can be yourself around me. Please, don't put the mask back up. I like this side of you. Seeing the real you, even if I am the helpless victim of the prank." Emma said genuinely and released her hand when Henry joined the table. Regina felt the warmth spread through her body as Emma's hand touched her and felt the loss of her touch just as quickly. Their eyes met briefly and the sincerity in Emma's eyes was enough for her not to put the mask back up, if just for tonight. She would try to let her real self show through, even if she wasn't sure who she was anymore.

"Oh my God, Regina! This is so good!" Emma moaned at her first bite, "I see now why this is Henry's favorite. The salad is really good too, even if it doesn't have carrots." Emma said, making fun of herself again, even though she didn't even like carrots.

"I figured it was better not to have them since that's what you were cutting when you almost chopped your finger off and all. Don't want any blood mixing in with the delicious salad." Regina teased and Henry laughed. Regina was elated to hear him laugh again.

Emma too smiled. "You two think you're pretty funny, okay. Just remember paybacks are a bi... the worst." Emma stated, remembering not to swear in front of Henry. "But I have to admit now it would have been kind of funny if it wasn't me." She said.

"Oh, Emma you don't even know the half of it, show her the picture mom." Henry said.

"What picture? You took a picture? Oh yes, paybacks! Let me see it." Emma demanded playfully not harboring any hard feelings toward the two that pranked her.

"Ok, but don't try deleting it I already sent it to my email." Regina said she reached for her phone and started to hand it over to Emma but stopped short.

"Promise you won't delete it?" Regina questioned.

"Ugh, fine I promise just let me see it!" Emma promised and reached for the phone to take it from Regina.

Regina waited for the fallout that she figured she was about to get but she got something completely unexpected. Emma started laughing hysterically, but then stopped and grabbed her forehead. Almost forgetting it is her in the picture.

"Oh you are going to get it!" Emma got up and started towards the other side of the table where Regina was. Quickly realizing Emma's intention both Regina and Henry got up and ran as fast as they could. They were both running towards the foyer with Emma on their heels, Henry got ahead of Regina just as Emma made her move. She took Regina down and quickly flipped her over and climbed on top of her.

"Gotcha! Now what am I going to do with you?" Emma said enjoying her current position (totally topping her again.)

"Miss Swan what do you think you are doing, get off of me!" Regina said but Emma didn't think Regina sounded as convincing as she intended.

"Oh, no! You wrote 'PROPERTY OF MAYOR MILLS' on my forehead. You are not getting off that easy." Emma said as she started to tickle Regina. Much to Emma's delight, she found that Regina was extremely ticklish in the ribs and stomach. Regina couldn't fight the blonde woman off because she was laughing so hard. After a few moments Henry decided to come to the rescue.

"I'll get her, mom" as he jumped behind Emma and bear hugged her, Emma grabbed him as well and sandwiched him between her and Regina effectively creating a 'dog pile'.

"You think you're going to get off the hook too mister? I don't think so." Emma said after throwing him in the pile and she put her pointer finger in her mouth and then stuck it in Henry's ear. "Wet willy" Emma said while probing Henry's ear with her wet finger.

"Gross! Emma, stop, please, stop" he yelled all the while laughing.

"Nope! Say you'll never prank me again." Emma demanded him to repeat.

"You'll never prank me again" Henry repeated exactly what Emma told him to say knowing that it wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Oh my god, you two weigh a ton, get off of me!" Regina yelled from the bottom of the pile. And Emma just laughed and wet her other finger to give Regina a wet willy. Regina saw Emma's intention and warned. "Emma Swan if you want to leave this house alive you will keep that finger away from me!"

"Empty threats Madam Mayor." But Emma obeyed and wiped her finger off on her jeans as she whispered to Henry's ear. Henry just nodded and attacked as Emma released Henry. They grabbed Regina's hands and pinned them above her head. They lock eyes only for a second before Emma yelled.

"Henry, now!" Henry wet his finger and plunged it into Regina's right ear. Regina squealed out in laughter before Henry removed his finger. After a moment Emma finally released Regina feeling that she had won.

Emma finally rolled completely off Regina but stayed close not quite ready to leave the warmth of the other woman's body for some reason. Regina sat up to where she and Emma were shoulder to shoulder looking at their son, who quite honestly couldn't look any happier.

"Henry, I can't believe you did that to your own mother." Regina said as she tried to dry her ear. Henry just shrugged it off all the while still smiling.

"It's still there isn't it? The sharpie, I mean, you made me sit through dinner with a handlebar moustache and 'PROPERTY OF MAYOR MILLS' on my forehead didn't you?" she asked as Henry helped her to her feet.

"No, we were going to but I think mom felt bad." Henry replied, and Emma looked down at Regina who was blushing slightly. Emma reached out her hand to help Regina up. Regina took the hand that was offered and was pulled up to where her face was just inches away from Emma's. Brown eyes locked onto green for a moment. Emma smiled at the warmness that she saw in Regina's eyes, which to her surprise Regina returned the smile. Almost at the same time both women realized that Emma still had hold of Regina's hand, Emma gave it a slight squeeze before letting go and turned to look at Henry. The boy seemed not to notice the moment that just passed between his two mothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter. It had originally been longer but ended up being really too long, so spilt it into two chapters. Hope you enjoy! And thank you all for all the wonderful comments!**

* * *

"Why don't I help you clean up the rest of dinner before I get going?" Emma suggested and looked at Regina who still was a bit dazed. Little did she know though the thoughts that were going through Regina's mind?_I can't believe what just happened. It's impossible. The look in her eyes, I felt…_

"Gina, you ok?"

"What? I'm sorry, Miss Swan, did you just call me 'Gina'?"

"Oh, yeah I guess I did, must have just slipped out."

"Yes, well don't let it happen again."

"Well I kinda like it, it may stick." Emma teased

"And you may just end up with more sharpie on your face or better yet I may just post that picture on a billboard above the sheriff's station. Then the town will really know who you belong to." Regina smiled as she threatened and Henry snickered.

"Fine, I'll forget the nickname…for now, just until I can find a way to destroy that picture." Emma said the last part under her breathe. "Kid, did you get all your homework done?" She turned her attention to Henry.

"Yeah, I got all of it done before you passed out." Henry smiled and Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Henry why don't you go take your shower and get ready for bed, we'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in." Regina said as she went to give him a hug before going to the kitchen. Henry went to hug his other mother as well.

"I had fun tonight Emma, my mom had fun too, I could tell. I haven't seen her act like this in a while. Hopefully you can come over more often for dinner; I think she kind of likes having you around. But don't tell her I said that." he finished the last statement quickly.

"I had fun too kid. I've never seen you mom like that either, I kind of like this side of her. But don't tell her I said that either. Now go shower and get ready for bed." Emma smiled as she bent down to kiss his head then ruffled his hair before nudging him towards the stairs.

When Henry ran up the stairs, Emma went to help Regina clean up the kitchen. Regina was picking up the plates from the table so Emma went to wrap up the remaining lasagna and salad.

"You do know that I am taking some of this home, don't you?" Emma stated as she was getting a portion out for herself into another container.

"I figured; take as much as you like, Miss Swan."

"Would you please just call me Emma? I think we've known each other long enough for formalities. Plus, I think once you have written on someone's forehead it's a rule" Emma said as she bumped into Regina's hip on her way to the sink. Regina laughed.

"Fine but just for the record I technically erased it before you ever saw it."

"So, you still got a picture of it. A handlebar moustache, really? I like this side of you." She saw Regina stiffen a little at the comment, but Emma was determined to get to know the real Regina Mills. "Really I do, I find myself the past few days just wanting to get to know the actual you, Regina. The one I saw last night and all day today." Emma stopped what she was doing and went to grab Regina's hand making Regina look at her before she continued.

"I want us; you, Henry, and I to start acting like a family. It might be a strange family, but Henry wants us to be happy and so do I. He deserves to have his moms not at each other's throats all the time. I want us to put an end to whatever feud we have had between us in the past. I want to start fresh, and like it or not we both need to be in his life." Emma finished her speech and let go of Regina's hand. _Jesus Christ Emma! Stop holding her hand, what is wrong with you? And what was that speech about being a cozy little family? You need to get a grip on yourself before she knocks you out cold. _Emma thought to herself as Regina tried to let the words sink in thinking to herself as well.

_I know I was going to suggest a truce as well, but what Emma is proposing sounds much more than that. What the hell is she suggesting? What did she mean by wanting us to be a family? And why haven't I been able to get her out of my freaking head since she returned from the Enchanted Forest? She's staring at you! Snap out of it Regina!_

"What do you mean you want us to be a family?"

"I just mean..."

"I want Emma to move in!" Henry shouted out of nowhere at the bottom of the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another short one, but the next chapter should be up in a few days, I'm trying to hurry my beta into reading faster. Enjoy...Hope you like it, thanks to all that review. They definitely help in getting chapters up faster!

* * *

"How long have you been there, kid?"

"Long enough to hear you want us to be a family. I want you to move in Emma." Henry stated again.

"Kid, that's not what…"

"No! You said you wanted us to be a family, Emma, I heard you."

"I know kid and I do. I just meant I want your mom and I to get along and not fight all the time. I didn't mean for me to move in necessarily."

"But that's what being a family is, being here together. I'm tired of going house to house; the way it was tonight, why can't it be like that all the time? You guys didn't fight tonight. You both had fun for once." Henry said pleading his case.

"Henry, is that what you really want? For Miss Swan to come live with us?" Regina asked, quite afraid of the answer.

"Are you kidding? All I've ever wanted is for all of us to be a family, to be happy." Henry said again and looked down at his feet. Regina thought about his answer, all she had ever wanted was to make Henry happy. Regina was determined to do so; she was going to actually start listening to him.

"You would be happy if Miss Swan came to live with us?" Regina knelt down to him as she spoke.

"Yes, I love you both, I want us to be a real family." Henry said as he looked into Regina's eyes. Regina could see the tears in his eyes and knew she couldn't deny him of what he wanted.

"Well Henry, I guess you're right. If you really want us to be a family, I think it may be a good idea if Miss Swan moved in. That is if you would be receptive to the idea." Regina looked at Emma's eyes that were about to bulge out of her skull.

"I mean you don't have t..."

"No! I mean yes, I mean it just wasn't what I was expecting… but I would love to be here. For Henry." _And for you too. _But she dared not share that last thought as it unexpectedly entered her head. Henry hugged Regina in the tightest hug that she had ever received from him.

Then Emma came to both of them and Henry grabbed her as well. They both circled Henry's back their arms accidently touching however neither moved not wanting to break up their first family moment. Feeling brave or just plain dangerous Emma moved her other arm around Regina's back to where they were all hugging. Much to her surprise Regina stiffens but didn't move away from Emma's touch. And they stood there for a long moment… as a family. Regina was trying to remember a moment when she was this happy. _I don't think I've ever been this happy, even with Daniel. _She thought as she squeezed both people a little harder. Emma noticed and smiled to herself and thought _maybe we do have a chance to be a happy family. _Henry broke the hug with a yawn.

"Will you guys tuck me in?" he asked. Both women laughed at their son's sudden exhaustion. Two minutes ago he was practically on a high, adrenalin from the moment finally crashing.

"Yes, let's get you upstairs. We'll all finish talking about this tomorrow. I'm sure Emma needs to get a good night sleep as well. With the traumatic night that she's had, losing a finger and all." Regina smiled, Henry laughed, and Emma glared at them both before a yawn escaped her mouth; which caused Henry to laugh more. They finally got him all tucked into bed after he talked about how excited he was about Emma moving in, about how funny their prank was, and how he missed being in his own bed.

Emma and Regina made their way downstairs both frazzled by the turn of events.

"So this was an interesting night, are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Not really but Henry wants it and I want to make him happy. Besides I think it's time for you and me to call a truce. Like you said, Henry needs his family right now, especially after all that has happened. And I need to start making amends towards him, if that means living with you I guess that is my punishment."

"Yeah right, just admit you actually like me." Emma teased as they made their way to the door.

"Oh, do shut up Miss Swan."

"Well, I guess we'll figure this thing out later then. I know one thing for sure Mary Margaret is not going to like this."

"I suppose not, but I do like seeing Snow White miserable. I think you living here will put her in a constant state of worry that I can't wait rubbing in her face every chance I get. Do I get to tell her?" Emma could see the twinkle in Regina's eyes for the prospect of torturing her enemy.

"Regina, be nice. I'll be telling her, we all need to start moving forward and try to get along. That means you and Mary Margaret too."

"Miss Swan I can only agree to so much. "

"It's Emma. If we're going to be living together you really need to call me by my first name. I'll see you later goodnight Regina." Emma stated and turned to walk towards her yellow bug.

"Goodnight Miss… Emma." Regina corrected when Emma stopped and turned to glare at Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another shorter chapter, it had originally been longer but it had gotten too long, and didn't fit right with this chapter anyway. Next chapters will be longer. Thank you for the reviews they are definitely a motivator to get the chapters up sooner!

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Emma's mind was reeling on the drive home. _What the hell is going on? These past two days have been far too weird. Am I actually moving in with Regina and Henry? What the hell is going on with us? A little less than a month ago Regina was actually trying to get rid of me, what is different now…. could it have anything to do with what happened at the well? I've never felt the way I did when my lips touched hers. Oh, good grief Swan, are you actually listening to yourself? The woman was unconscious for crying out loud. Get a hold of yourself! I've always been attracted to Regina, that's all this is, some silly infatuation that you have._

Emma safely made it home, although didn't remember the drive, she made her way upstairs to her room. She took off her clothes until all that was left was her boy shorts and her tank top. She got into bed and looked up at the ceiling. _So moving in with the mayor? This ought to be fun. _She finally rolled over and fell to sleep.

Regina was lying in bed replaying the events that happened earlier that night. She hadn't been able to let go and have fun in a long while. She certainly didn't expect to invite Emma to move in or to have her accept the invitation. Regina let out a long sigh, willing for sleep to come. She glanced at the clock, _1:18 a.m. great. I need to get to sleep._ Regina thought and closed her eyes._ Henry looked so happy tonight. I would have never thought that Miss Swan and I could actually be under the same roof and not kill each other, let alone try to live with one another. But the look on Henry's face; I'm willing to make this work. And it seems Emma may not be the person I thought she was. _Was the last thought before sleep finally claimed her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma made her way downstairs the next morning to see David pinning Mary Margaret against the kitchen counter…again. It seemed that was all they had been doing since the curse broke. And now that she and Mary Margaret had returned from the Enchanted Forrest, she was sure they were going to be fucking like bunnies. She had already walked in on them once before, she was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with their antics much longer.

"Ugh, again? You two need to take a cold shower." Emma complained as she tried making her way to the coffee.

"Sorry Emma, but it's been a long twenty-eight years." David said as Mary Margaret blushed.

"You and Henry weren't home by the time we went to bed last night. Did you guys do a late dinner at Granny's? Where is he anyway?" MM asked moving the subject away from her and David.

"No, we had dinner with Regina and he stayed the night with her." Emma answered simply.

"What!? Emma you can't let Henry stay there, Regina's dangerous!" MM said.

"Stop ok, she's Henry's mother. She would never hurt him."

"No, Emma you're his mother! She almost killed him! Emma you don't know her like I do, she will do anything to keep him from us!" Mary Margaret screamed, her face turning red.

"Stop! She **is** his mother as much or more that I am! She gave him a life I never could've dreamed of! She loves him more than anything, she's good to him."

"Emma we just want to keep you and Henry safe." David chimed in.

"You weren't concerned about that twenty-eight years ago when you sent me through that wardrobe!" Emma felt the abandonment of her parents fully hit her in that moment. "Regina would never have done that to Henry and your saying she's the bad parent!"

"She's the reason that we sent you through the wardrobe! We wanted you to have your best shot!" Mary Margaret yelled her anger and hurt showing through.

"Yeah well I certainly didn't have that!" Emma could take no more; she grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the apartment. _Unfucking believable! She has no right to accuse Regina of being a bad mother. She doesn't even know the meaning of the word! She didn't know where I was going though that wardrobe. I'm lucky that I even survived! _Emma thought as she made her way to the station.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

A few weeks had passed and Emma had avoided talking to Mary Margaret for longer than necessary. Emma still hadn't moved into the mayoral mansion yet, but had dinner with Regina and Henry a few times. They had all settled into a little routine, Regina would cook a fabulous meal, Emma would say how good it was and how she couldn't wait to eat like that every night. They would talk about Henry's day, since they finally were having school again. Talk about Emma's run in with drunken Leroy, and the trouble he would have caused that day. Regina was actually warming up to Emma a bit, talking about her day as well. Emma would help wash the dishes before she left. They decided on a date the last time they had dinner and Emma would be moving in that weekend. She hadn't told Mary Margaret yet; Emma was waiting until the last moment possible to tell her or anyone for that matter about the move. All three of them knew that the whole town would know as soon as Emma told anyone. And Emma didn't want to deal with Mary Margaret all week if she knew that Emma was moving in with 'The Evil Queen'. Who knows what would happen then. Actually Emma was half expecting for Mary Margaret to try and lock her in her room saying that Regina had put some kind of spell on Emma. Which if Emma was honest with herself, the thought had crossed her mind too; she was seeing such a different Regina now ever since they got back from Fairytale Land. She was wondering what happened to the woman she fought with on almost a daily basis. Ever since the night that her and Regina got drunk together she had started seeing who Regina really was. And on more than one occasion Emma had to stop herself from remembering the way she felt when her lips touched Regina's the day at the well.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Haven't had a lot of Henry in previous chapters so I thought that it would be nice for Henry and Regina to have some time together. Hope you enjoy, thank you for the reviews they motivate!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was the Thursday before Emma would be moving in and Regina found herself in one of the spare bedrooms that was to be Emma's room in a few days. She had made sure to clean the room and the bathroom that was attached to it. She had just finished changing the sheets when she heard the front door open and quickly close and heard Henry call for her.

"Mom, I'm home!" he said and Regina heard him running up the stairs. Regina stepped out of the room and met him at the top of the stairs and hugged him.

"Hello, dear, how was school?" She asked as they walked to his room. He knew he had to get his homework done before allowed to do anything else.

"It was good, Miss Blanchard, showed us today the proper way to kill an ogre!"

"What? Why on earth would you need to kill an ogre?" Regina practically yelled; she was going to have to speak with 'the idiot' about what she was teaching her son.

"Just kidding! Today everyone talked about their old lives in the Enchanted Forest. Who they were and what they missed."

"And what did everyone miss?" Regina inquired

"Not a lot actually, everyone likes this world. They said they would much rather have pizza, video games, and a real toilet to go in." Henry said and Regina laughed.

"Yes, undoubtedly kids would put them in that order. And we certainly did not have those in the Enchanted Forest."

"Do you miss it? I mean you created the curse to get away from it, right?" Henry said when sitting on his bed. Regina went to join him.

"You want me to tell you the truth, right Henry?"

"Of course, that's all I've ever wanted, for you to be honest with me." Henry said and took Regina's hand in his own. The notion in itself warmed Regina's heart more than revenge ever could.

"When I created the curse I thought it was just to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happy ending. But looking back now Henry, I wanted a new start; somewhere that I wasn't known as The Evil Queen. I thought that Snow took away my happiness; that Daniel was my happy ending." Regina said while a tear ran down her face as she remembered her first love.

"He was a stable boy, right? Will you tell me about him?" Henry asked cautiously because he knew that his mom never spoke of him before. When she was silent for a moment he added, "The only thing that is in my book is that he was a stable boy, but you don't have to tell me, I understand if it hurts." Regina looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking.

"No, I think you should know. What happened to him is the reason I became The Evil Queen. Daniel was our stable boy when I was a teenager, he was the most gentlest of men. He and I fell in love, and we had to meet in secret so my mother wouldn't find out."

"The Queen of Hearts, right?"

"Yes, she was a very unloving and unforgiving mother. One day when Daniel and I were out riding, a young girl on a steed raced by. She was barely hanging on to the horse. So I chased after the horse to try and save the girl. You know who that girl was don't you?"

"Yeah, Snow White, you saved her from the horse."

"Yes, and she was also the daughter of a king. When King Leopold found out that I had saved his daughter he asked for my hand in marriage. My mother accepted on my behalf, but I did not want to marry him. I ran to Daniel in the stables and told him what my mother had done. He proposed that we run away and get married. I was so happy, Henry; I wanted to run away with him. Snow walked into the stables and she saw us kissing." Regina said her tone hard when remembering what Snow had done. "I explained to her that I was in love with Daniel and true love was the only thing that mattered. And she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone, but she told my mother that I was going to run away with Daniel." Regina stopped and wondered if she really wanted to tell Henry what had transpired next; but Henry noticed her hesitation and gave her hand a squeeze and didn't let go.

"You can tell me, it's ok" Henry nudged Regina on. And again Regina took a deep breath before continuing.

"My mother found us at the stables the night we were meant to leave. She said that I was meant to be queen and she could not have a stable boy be the demise of all her hard work… She had knocked me to the ground with magic and then went to Daniel… She took his heart right out of his chest." Regina stopped as tears were running freely down her face. Henry reached his other hand up and tried to wipe the fresh tears as he looked into Regina's eyes and finished the story.

"She killed him, didn't she?" Henry guessed and Regina nodded. Henry then asked, "Why were you so mad at Snow White? She told your mother but she didn't kill him." Henry reasoned his view on the world still black and white.

"That is true Henry; but she betrayed my trust, and at the time that is all I could see. I thought she took away my happy ending… But, looking back now Daniel wasn't my happy ending, Henry, you are. I want to think that I've changed, that you changed me… for the better." Regina said as she looked at Henry. "I want to move forward, I want to be the better person that you deserve."

"You are; I can see that you're changing. You actually have seemed happier these past few weeks. You letting Emma move in, you and her are not fighting all the time. I'm happy."

"That is all I want Henry for you to be happy, for us to be happy." Regina said then kissed the top of Henry's head, "now get your homework done before you watch any TV. I'm going to start dinner." Regina started to get up but Henry stopped her and gave her a tight hug which she returned.

"Thanks for telling me mom. Now enough heavy stuff for today." Henry said and let Regina leave the room as he went to work on his homework.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After dinner, Henry went to bed and Regina decided she needed a drink after telling Henry the story of her and Daniel. She went into her study and poured herself a drink, but after a little while of drowning in her thoughts she decided she had enough sorrow for one night. It was only 9:00 and she knew she would not get a goodnight of sleep without a little more alcohol. But for some reason she was in no mood to drink alone tonight. She looked at the bottle of bourbon that Miss Swan had brought over and remembered her suggestion of drinking it together. Regina didn't know why she felt compelled the invite the blonde over but she picked up her phone anyway and found Miss Swan in her contacts and hit send.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma had just gotten into another fight with Mary Margaret and was walking to the sheriff's station where she planned on staying until she knew that MM would be in bed when her phone buzzed. She involuntarily smiled when she saw who it was.

"Well, hello, Madam Mayor." Emma answered.

"Sheriff, how are you doing this evening?"

"Oh just fucking fantastic, I finally have an overbearing mother who thinks she can treat me like a fucking child." Emma huffed

"So, you need a drink?" Regina guessed

"Depends, are you offering?" Emma teased and smiled. Somehow Emma's bad mood gone in an instant.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I thought we could have some of the bourbon that you generously brought over."

"Great! I'll be there in 5 minutes." Emma said almost too cheerfully as she hung up and made her way towards the mayoral mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Emma woke up the next day with another excruciating headache, "Damn it, Regina." Emma said as she looked around the room. She noticed she wasn't in her bedroom, well technically she was in her soon to be room. She tried to remember what had happened last night after she got to the mansion. She remembered having the first three drinks but after that her memories got a little hazy. She sat up and noticed 2 pills on the nightstand; suddenly she widened her eyes as she remembered what transpired the night before.

**Last Night: **After several drinks Emma was far too drunk to walk back to Mary Margaret's apartment, not that she wanted too anyway. Regina whom was just as drunk did not wish to magically rid the buzz that she had going.

"I should get going; I know that I'm going to be hurting tomorrow." Emma slurred out, she went to stand and luckily didn't fall down but staggered to the door of the study.

"Miss Swan, you are not walking home in the state that you are in. You can hardly stand. This seems like déjà vu; I recall saying this to you before. But this time I am not getting rid of my buzz to drive you home." Regina slurred out just as badly. "You can sleep in the spare bedroom; it's going to be your room in two days anyway. Come on Miss Swan let's get you into bed." Regina stood up attempting to go help Emma.

"Wanna get me into bed huh? I knew you liked me." Emma stated. Drunken Emma started to unbutton the top button of her blouse. Regina stared at Emma's hands on her shirt as they were slowly revealing more of the blonde's skin. Regina could feel her heart beating hastily in her chest, but she was not about to let Emma know that.

"Miss Swan I don't know what you think you are doing, but you had better stop that train of thought!" Regina said but her voice was husky. Emma could see Regina's eyes darken and heard the emotion in her voice. She knew at that moment Regina would not reject her if Emma made her move, feeling brave the blonde unbuttoned the second button, her eyes never leaving Regina's as she walked closer. Unfortunately for Emma she wasn't fully aware of her position in the room and her shin hit the corner of the coffee table. "Ah fuck!" she said as she was flying forward. Regina had tried to catch her but Emma ended up accidently pushing her onto the couch while Emma fell face first on the floor.

"Well fuck!" Emma said as she tried to sit up. "That didn't go as planned." She looked at Regina with a pouty face. "Is the moment ruined? Because I can salvage this." She stated as she got up again.

"Really Miss Swan!?" Regina exclaimed as she rose from the couch and smoothed out her clothing. "There was no moment! Even if there was, it would be quite over!" Regina huffed disappointedly and made her way upstairs leaving Emma where she stood. _No, no, no, no, no, no! Thank god she fell! I don't think I could've resisted, she's quite attractive! _Regina shook her head as she made her way to her room._ Regina you've got to get a hold of yourself, you do not think that Emma Swan is beautiful! You can't!_

Emma sulked downstairs until she finally succumbed to the couch and passed out. About an hour later Regina made her way downstairs to get some aspirin; she heard the blonde before she saw her; Emma was snoring away and half hanging off the couch. She retrieved the aspirin and looked at the blonde again. She considered leaving her where she was, but didn't want Henry to come down in the morning and see Emma like that. She made her way over to the couch and nudged Emma, when that didn't work she actually had to shake her awake.

"Emma, Emma, wake up. Come on we need to get you upstairs."

"What?"

"Come on, get up Miss Swan."

"No, I'm good, Gina. Why don't you lay down with me?" Emma stated as she reached for Regina's hand; clearly still asleep and quite drunk which Regina was glad for because she was blushing.

"No, Emma come on you'll feel better in a bed. Get up; I'll help you to your room." Regina started helping a little more awake Emma up to her feet. They made their way up the stairs both kind of leaning heavily on each other because they were both intoxicated. Regina not as inebriated as Emma, still didn't want to magic away her buzz, she needed it to sleep the night away without nightmares. She would get relieve their hangovers tomorrow.

"You pwetty" Emma slurred out in her drunk voice as Emma sat down on the bed.

"You're drunk. Go to sleep. Take these." Regina said as she put 2 pills on the nightstand beside the bed. She also took a bottle of water out of her robe and sat it next to the pills.

"Thank you, Gina. Hopefully I can make up for that mistake downstairs sometime."

Regina said nothing and just walked to the door, but before she completely walked out she looked back at Emma who already appeared to be asleep. She smiled to herself and completely walked out of the room.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**Present: **_Oh, shit, shit, shit. What the fuck did I do? Stupid Drunk Emma, you've never had a sensor! How the fuck are you going to get out of this? Maybe Regina won't remember, maybe she was too plastered to remember. Oh fuck, of course she's going to remember she's fucking Regina! I've got to get out of here before she sees me. _Emma thought and sat up as her headache came on full force; she felt her stomach started to churn. _Oh,no! _She got up and ran to the bathroom just in time as she started throwing up.

She lay on the cool tile of the floor for a few minutes feeling like shit when she felt a new wave hit her. She started throwing up again and she heard someone enter the room, she instinctively knew it was Regina, but couldn't stop herself from throwing up. Regina just came in the bathroom and knelt beside Emma held her hair and rubbed Emma's back until she was done throwing up.

"Ready for me to get rid of that hangover?" Regina asked soothingly when Emma finally stopped.

"God, yes!" Emma said and laid back on the tile and rested her head on Regina's lap. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair with one hand and with the other she flicked her wrist and Emma head and stomach suddenly felt better.

"Thank you." Emma quietly said but didn't move and Regina just continued to brush Emma's hair with her fingers.

"You're welcome." Regina uttered just as quietly.

"How did I ever live without you?" Emma wondered out loud as she greatly appreciated not having to deal with the hangover. Regina smiled and rolled her eyes but said nothing afraid that her voice would give away what she was feeling.

It looked like Emma was about to say something else when her phone rang and just like that the moment was broken. Emma retrieved her phone out of her jeans that she was still wearing from the night before. She locked eyes with Regina one last time before sitting up off Regina's lap. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Hello." Emma answered, "I'm fine Mary Margaret." Regina rolled her eyes and Emma smiled. Her smiled fell though as Regina got up and left the room giving Emma her privacy. _Damn._ Emma thought and continued her conversation with MM.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Regina walked out of Emma's room and leaned against the now shut door as she tried to slow down her wildly beating heart. _What is happening to us? What would have happened if she hadn't fallen down last night? I wanted it to happen. No Regina, you can't go through with this. Remember Love is weakness. _Regina tried to remind herself of her mother's teachings, but it still didn't slow down her beating heart. Regina pushed herself off the door and went to help Henry off to school.

Emma came downstairs a little bit later and saw Regina at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"Did Henry already leave for school?" Emma asked and pointed to the coffee as in asking permission. Regina nodded; Emma saw the famous 'Regina Mask' was back up again. And just like that Emma felt they were back to square one.

"Yeah, you just missed him. Do you want something for breakfast?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay. I'll grab something from the diner later." Emma said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The tension in the room was unbearably high. "Umm, is it okay if I bring some stuff over later?"

"Of course! Let me get your key for you incase I'm not here." Regina said being overly nice. "Are you planning on talking to Miss Blanchard today?" Regina inquired, and stood up and went to retrieve the key she had made for Emma.

"Yeah, I figured it's time to get it over with; I've put it off long enough." Emma said, Regina handed her the key and they stood awkwardly and looked everywhere besides each other.

"Regina, about what happ…" Emma started to say but Regina cut her off.

"Emma, just let it go; nothing happened and nothing will ever happen." Regina stated and left Emma staring after her as she walked out of the house. _I don't want to let it go and I don't think you do either. _Emma thought but for now she decided to let it go, she knew not to push Regina.

She left for Mary Margaret's apartment. She needed to pack the rest of her things before her roommate got home and they would need to have 'the talk'. _First, I need to brush my teeth. No wonder Regina didn't want to be near me; morning breath plus throw up breath. _Emma thought and made a face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry for the time it took to get this update. It's little longer than past few chapters, so hopefully that will make up for it. Thank you for all the great reviews they are a great motivator.

* * *

Emma was in her room lying on the bed waiting for Mary Margaret to come home. She had her stuff in boxes already and had set them next to the front door. She called David to see if he would man the office for today so she could pack. He was more than happy to play deputy and didn't even ask why she needed off, which Emma was glad for. But MM was another story. Emma knew that Mary Margaret would be questioning her as soon as she saw the boxes when she arrived home. Emma didn't have to wait long, about 20 minutes later she heard the door open.

"Emma, are you home?" MM yelled through the apartment. Emma made her way out of her room and from the top of the stairs she connected eyes with Mary Margaret. "Emma, what are all these boxes? Is this all your stuff?" MM asked when she saw Emma.

"Uh, yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about something…" Emma said making her way down the stairs.

"Are you moving out?" MM questioned with sad eyes.

"Well, I just thought with you and David being away from each other for so long it would be good for you to have the place to yourselves." Emma said.

"What? No, Emma we are finally a family now. We've all waited so long for this; I don't want you to leave." MM said.

"Look I've thought about this a lot and I think it's for the best. We haven't been getting along great lately anyway. Plus, with me gone you and David can fuck wherever you'd like and not worry about me walking in on you." Emma said trying to make light of the situation.

"Emma! I said I was sorry about that!" MM said blushing before continuing, "But it's not the real reason you're moving is it?"

"No, but its different and more complicated now MM. I'm not the child you want me to be. I'm a grown woman who has a son of her own. I know that you just 'woke up' after 28years and want that connection that you felt when I was born, because to you it feels like yesterday, but it's not and I don't feel that connection, not yet." Emma finished and saw the hurt in Mary Margaret's eyes. "I'm sorry and I know this hurts but look at it from my side. It's pretty weird to discover that my parents that I have looked for my entire life turn out to be Snow White and Prince Charming, and are the same age as me." Emma smiled and which Mary Margaret returned though she was still hurt.

"I know it's weird and I'm sorry for being overbearing. I know it's been overwhelming for you. It's not like you're leaving town though, right? You're staying in Storybrook?"

"Yes, I'm staying in Storybrook. I looked for my family my entire life I'm certainly not leaving now." Emma said and she meant it. MM looked relieved.

"So where did you find a place?" Mary Margaret asked. _Crap, I was hoping that was going to be the end of discussion. _Emma thought, even though she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Um, I'm movingingwithReginaandHenry." She said whispered and rushed as she walked into the kitchen; MM slightly turned her head.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that." MM asked again and Emma huffed.

"I'm moving in with Henry." Emma said but failed to mention Regina's name.

"Well that's great! Where did you find a place?" MM asked and Emma just remained quiet. She understood MM well enough to know that she was going to say something about Henry's other mother. And Emma wasn't disappointed.

"But wait, Regina isn't just going to let you take Henry away from her. She's not going to give him up without a fight, but don't worry Emma we'll get him." MM said and still Emma remained quiet and just rolled her eyes to herself. Finally she decided she was ready to get this discussion over and mentally prepared herself for what was coming next.

"There's no need for that Mary Margaret, Regina isn't going to fight me."

"Of course she will! She's not just going to…" MM stopped and Emma thought that MM may finally be catching on.

"Wait, where exactly are you moving Emma?" MM slowly questioned.

"I'm moving in with Henry…and Regina." Emma looked MM directly in the eyes when she answered. And Mary Margaret gasped. _Yep, here it comes. _

"Emma! You are most certainly not! Regina is dangerous! What are you thinking?! Why on earth would you move in with her?!" MM paused and started pacing around the room. Then MM gasped again, "She put a spell on you Emma! This is the only explanation! Don't worry I'm going to call Mother Superior right now! We'll get this figured out!" MM went on and grabbed her phone and Emma rolled her eyes again. Finally Emma spoke up.

"Stop! She didn't put a spell on me Mary Margaret."

"Of course she did! She's Regina, Emma, she's evil!" _Yep this is the kind of reaction I was expecting. _Emma thought.

"No, she's not. She is trying to do better for Henry, it was his idea."

"No, I don't believe it! It's a trick Emma!" MM exclaimed again, her face red. Emma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She couldn't let MM know the extent of Emma's feelings for Regina. Emma grabbed onto MM shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Mary Margaret! There is no spell, no curse, and no trick! Henry wants us to be a family, to be happy. He's tired of going moving house to house, and having his mother's constantly fighting. Regina and I just want to make him happy." Emma said and finally but slowly let go of Mary Margaret. "Regina loves him and so do I. We decided that we are going to move forward and put the past where it belongs."

"But Emma…"

"No, no buts'. We decided this a few weeks ago when I was over for dinner. Regina is trying to be a better person. And she is a better person, she is not the same 'Evil Queen' you knew. I'm getting to know the real Regina and the Regina I know is not a bad person."

"Emma you haven't known her as long as I have, please you have to listen to me!" MM screamed again and it was obvious to Emma that she wasn't going to get through to MM. Emma just sighed and watched as MM was pacing again.

"Mary Margaret you don't have to like it but you have to deal with it. I'm tired of talking about it. I'm moving in tonight." Emma said and MM all of a sudden stopped and without another word stormed out, slamming the door on the way out. Again Emma sighed _well that went well. I better get my things down to the car before she comes back with The Blue Fairy and locks me in my room for all eternity. Oh shit. _Emma thought and started quickly moving about when she realized that could be a real possibility.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was sitting in her office when she heard a banging at the door. The banging continued as Regina got up and made her way to the noise.

"Regina! Regina open up I know you're in there!" Regina snarled and realized whose voice was coming from the other side. _I guess Emma told Miss Blanchard that she would be moving in. _Regina thought and opened the door to see a fuming Mary Margaret on the other side. Regina put on her best politician smile as she opened the door. She was going to enjoy this and milk it for all it's worth.

"Miss Blanchard what can I do for you? I'm sure there is a good reason for you to be trying to beat down my door."

"What did you do to my daughter, Regina!? I know you did something!"

"Whatever to you mean? I have done nothing to Miss Swan."

"Don't lie to me! Emma would never move in with you! You put some kind of spell on her didn't you?" MM said and got up in Regina's face. Regina narrowed her eyes refusing to back up as MM wanted her to do.

"I told you Miss Blanchard, I have done nothing to her. She, Henry, and I have come to the conclusion that if we really want to try and be a family it would be best if Miss Swan moved in." Regina simply stated and noticed MM got even redder.

"Family! You are not her family Regina! David, Henry and I are her family! You know nothing about family." MM said. That comment had struck a nerve with Regina and she fumed.

"You left your daughter alone in a world where she thought she was just thrown away like trash! I may have enacted the curse, but I certainly didn't curse my own child to a life without parents for 28 years!"

"You, Regina, are the most evil person I've ever come across! My daughter will not be subjected to the likes of you."

"Oh, Miss Blanchard, if I'm so bad then why is she leaving the loving little nest that you so think you've created to come live with me, the evil queen?" Regina flashed a smile knowing that comment hit her mark when she saw Mary Margaret's face fall.

"Because you've done something to her! I want to know what curse you've placed on my daughter!"

"Miss Blanchard, have you noticed that Miss Swan has always been there to defend me ever since she came to town? No matter how hard I've tried to push her away and how much we fought. You're daughter is stubborn and can even see what good is left in me. And if she wants to live with Henry and I, well it is completely her choice. I simply extended an invitation for her to do so. I am not going to ignore what my son wishes any longer. And what he desires is to have his family, he and his two mothers under one roof."

"There is no good in you Regina, only a black heart. Henry has a family! It's Emma and his grandparents." MM said.

"I am Henry's mother! How dare you speak to me like that?!" And just as Regina was losing her patience her phone rang. She huffed and started walking towards her desk to retrieve her phone just as MM lost it.

"Ahhhh! I'm going to kill you once and for all Regina! You will not ruin my daughter!" MM said and started running towards Regina as she was walking back to her desk. Regina quickly turned around and flicked her wrist; suddenly Mary Margaret's body was encased in stone._ You foolish idiot! Well, I've had enough of that, now what to do with you? _Regina thought making all the way to her phone, she read the text she received by Miss Swan.

**Hey told Mary Margaret, she was acting kind of crazy. Thought you should know in case she came over.**

Regina looked up at the statue of Mary Margaret, _great now she tells me. _Regina sighed, knowing she really couldn't kill Miss Blanchard now. She quickly texted Emma back.

**Yeah too late, you may want to get over here. I haven't killed her but am seriously thinking about it.**

Regina texted back along with a picture of Mary Margaret in statue form. Regina smiled to herself as a thought came into her mind. _Emma may not let me kill her but at least I can have some fun with her. _Regina sighed to herself. _Since when does Miss Swan affect your decision making?_ Regina walked back to her desk and retrieved her ever favorite black sharpie marker. Meanwhile her phone went off again with another message from Emma.

**Lol, seriously! You could've just not answered the door. I'm on my way.**

Regina made her way back to the statuette of Mary Margaret with a smile on her face as she pulled the cap of the marker off and went to work. First Regina set out to give Mary Margaret bushy eyebrows; then drew a sharpie beard going from ear to ear and all around her chin and upper lip. Finally, she finished off her forehead a simple word that Regina though summed Miss Blanchard up perfectly 'IDIOT'. Regina smiled to herself and heard the deathtrap of a car pull up in front of the office. Soon enough Emma made her way in and was knocking at the door. Regina went to open it.

"I swear she came running towards me to attack me. I would not have done this otherwise." Regina stated and moved to show Emma the statue of stone.

"Well that's a lie and we both know it." Emma smiled.

Regina also smiled before adding. "Well, yes. But she was trying to attack me. That I didn't lie about."

Emma could tell by the way Mary Margaret's body was leaning and posed that Regina was telling the truth. But when Emma turned to where she was face to face with MM she started busting up laughing. She looked at Regina who was simply smiling at her like she did nothing wrong.

"And the sharpie face?" Emma asked accusingly.

"Well, you didn't want me to kill her did you? This is the least she gets for bursting into my office and threatening to murder me. Don't think I've changed that much for this kind of behavior to go unpunished." Regina said and Emma huffed while she contemplated what to do.

"Fine, but erase the idiot part. She is going to be embarrassed enough without that on her forehead."

"But…"

"Regina, you made your point. Now wake her up and don't say anything. Let me do the talking, I'll get her out of here."

"Fine! But don't tell her about the marker! She deserves that for coming over here accusing me of putting a spell on you." Regina conceded.

"I won't tell her but she will be pissed when she finds out. She won't be as forgiving as I was about the whole sharpie situation."

"Well, she should be grateful that I didn't take her heart out and crush it to dust." Regina said making her way back to behind the desk with her phone ready to take a picture. With the flick of her wrist MM was engulfed by a purple cloud of smoke. Both Regina and Emma waited for the now awake Mary Margaret to recover.

"What happened?" She asked feeling a little stiff.

"You were trying to attack Regina. Do you remember saying you were going to kill her?" Emma answered and MM turned red again.

"She is trying to take you from us Emma, she tricked you!" MM yelled and Emma tried not to laugh at the bushy eyebrows and facial hair that was drawn on. Regina just stayed seated behind her desk secretly filming the entire episode on her phone.

"No one has tricked me, Mary Margaret. I want to live with Henry and Regina. Henry has been so happy the past few weeks and I… we both want him to be happy. We are doing this for Henry. Calm down, why don't you go down to the diner and get yourself something strong to drink." Emma suggested, trying not to laugh. MM had pissed her off at the apartment and she was going to enjoy this little prank that Regina had done. Over at the desk Regina was almost snickering and was glad that MM was too upset to notice.

"I think that is a great idea Miss Blanchard…"

"Shut up Regina! You are not to speak right now!" MM yelled and Emma grabbed her when MM started towards Regina again.

"Alright Mary Margaret, time to go! You should actually be glad Regina texted me and didn't just kill you." Emma stressed trying to make a point. "In the past she would've done just that, correct?" Emma asked and reluctantly MM nodded as Emma pushed MM towards the door. Emma looked at Regina, they both smiled at each other as Emma followed MM out the door. As soon as they left Regina played the video that she recorded on her phone taking pictures from the video, laughing the entire time.

Emma and Mary Margaret made their way to the street from the Mayor's office. Emma could tell that Mary Margaret was still upset.

"Why don't I call Ruby and tell her you're on your way to the diner and could use a strong drink?" Emma suggested

"Yeah, I think that sounds good. Are you sure about this Emma? You know your father is not going to like this. I still think she's tricking you somehow."

"As I said before, Henry is the one that suggested this. Regina and I just want to make him happy. And if you give her a chance, you can see the change in Regina as well. Now no more talking about this, my mind is made up. Go see Ruby, I'll text her you're on your way." Emma stated as she gave a push to MM towards the diner and reached in her pocket for her phone. With one more look MM nodded and started walking without another word said. Quickly Emma texted Ruby warning her of what happened.

**So Mary Margaret is on her way to the diner, be prepared. It was either that or Regina ripping her heart out. Tell her I'm sorry but she was out of line.**

Emma pushed send and only had to wait about 45 seconds for a response.

**What!? What are you talking about? What happened to MM?**

Emma just finished reading it when the second text came in.

**LMFAO! REGINA DID THAT TO HER! HAHAHAH. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mary Margaret walked into the diner and saw Ruby with her phone in hand. Ruby quickly made eye contact with Mary Margaret and started laughing before looking back down at her phone with her fingers rapidly moving over it.

"Hey Rubes." MM said and sat down in front of Ruby at who lifted up her phone and took a quick picture. MM strangely looked at her friend wondered what that was about.

"Hey, Mary Margaret, you want a hot chocolate?" Ruby asked with a smile still plastered to her face.

"No, how about a margarita instead, it's been a rough day." MM said and let out a long sigh.

"Coming right up!" Ruby said; immediately started making the drink. MM noticed she was receiving several strange looks from the other customers in the diner. Heard them laughing at her and whispering. MM knew it was about her. Ruby still had a big smile on her face and Mary Margaret wondered why everyone was acting so strange. It was so distracting and obvious that MM spoke up.

"Ok! What is g…"

"Mary Margaret who gave you a sharpie facial?" Granny walked out from the kitchen and immediately stopped in her tracks as she saw MM's face. She and the other customers in the diner chuckled a bit louder. Ruby finished making the drink and sat it in front of MM.

"What? What are you talking about?" MM asked putting her hands on her face as in trying to feel whatever was on it. Ruby looked at Granny with a 'what the hell' facial expression, and got out her phone, took another picture to show Mary Margaret. MM let out a large gasp as she looked at the picture that Ruby just took.

"Oh my god! Why didn't any of you tell me!? How in the hell did this happen?" MM exclaimed her face red with fury and embarrassment. Ruby's laughter sobered up a bit as she tried to explain.

"Emma sent me a text message that this was your payback. She warned me not to say anything."

"Payback for what? Did you take Emma's last beer or something?" Granny asked still laughing as she walked up the counter next to Ruby and in front of MM.

"Umm, I kinda sorta tried to kill Regina."

"And Emma did that to you, why would she care what you did to Regina?" Granny asked.

Ruby spoke up, "No, Emma didn't do that, Regina did." Ruby explained and everyone looked at her like she had developed a third eye. She noticed the confusion and huffed before continuing on. "Emma said in her text it was either this or Regina ripping your heart out."

"It's kind of funny. I didn't know the Mayor had a sense of humor." Granny admired.

MM immediately followed. "What is funny about this!? I'm completely humiliated!"

"You're alive though." Granny said she had enough excitement and walked back to the kitchen. Ruby shrugged as in agreement with her grandmother.

"Not very long ago she would have just been more than happy to kill you, might want to remember that." Ruby said as she walked around the counter to help more customers that just walked in. Mary Margaret of course knew that Ruby was right, but that still didn't make it any less embarrassing. She decided to accept her fate and just enjoy her drink for now; she would come up with a plan to get Emma back later. MM also knew that this was going to be hell trying to scrub off; she let out a long exhausting sigh. _Might as well get drunk. _ She thought and lifted her drink.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Mary Margaret walked into her apartment that she now shared with David at about 8 o'clock that night. She was taking off her jacket and announced that she was home.

"David, I'm home." She almost slurred out, she was slightly intoxicated from the four margaritas that Ruby fixed her at the diner. David had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the door close and MM say his name. Her voice sounded a little different than it usually did. He hadn't heard from MM all day which was quite unusual. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and made it out the door.

"Hey honey, is everything ok? I haven't heard from you today." He was still making his way towards MM when she turned around to face him. "Snow! What happened to your face… I mean… is everything alright, you have…"

"I know! I know." Mary Margaret said a bit quieter and looked at David with tears in her eyes. He rushed forward and held her in his arms; she burst into tears as soon as his strong arms embraced her.

"Shhh, it's ok. You want to tell me what happened? Why do you have the facial hair of a gnome?" David teased trying to make Mary Margaret smile. Mary Margaret let out a mixture of a laugh/sob.

"You're not supposed to make fun." She said moving out of his arms and wiping her tears away. He continued to gently stroke her arm. She attempted a smile and led him over to the sofa. Once they were seated, he put his arm behind her neck and Mary Margaret laid her head on his shoulder. She let out an exasperated sigh before she went to tell the story of what had happened today.

"I got home from school today and Emma had all of her stuff packed up by the door."

"Wait! Is she moving? Is that why she isn't home tonight? I thought she was just doing some night patrol." David sat up on the couch and turned to Mary Margaret.

"Yes, David, she told me that she's moving to give us our own space at first. But… that wasn't the real reason."

"What's the real reason?" David questioned, aggravated at the information. He, as much as Mary Margaret, wanted them to finally be a family. MM hesitated before she continued, knowing he was going to be upset and probably rush out of the house and over to Regina's. So she thought before she told him she may want to try and get rid of her sharpie eyebrows and beard. The last thing she wanted was for Regina to see her like this again.

"I'll tell you, but first I've got to try and scrub some of this marker off. It's starting to itch." MM lied about the itching, thinking that would pacify him and it did. He nodded and watched Mary Margaret as she walked to the bathroom.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ 

**About an hour later at 108 Mifflin St aka the Mayoral Mansion…**

Regina was just making her way downstairs to join Emma, who was aimlessly flipping through the channels on the television. They had tucked Henry in a few minutes ago and he seemed like he was on cloud nine. He was so excited that Emma was officially moved in. He and Emma had moved all of her boxes to her new room when she arrived at the house earlier in the evening. Emma and Regina didn't really get a chance to speak a word at dinner. Henry was rambling on about his day, his video games and comics, and about how excited he was that they were all finally living together. Both of his mothers just smiled and listened as he went on, both happy to see their son like that.

Regina was attempting to read a magazine but was having a hard time focusing because of the TV that continued to change channels. She huffed finally having enough.

"Would you find something already, Miss Swan, that's annoying the hell out of me?"

Emma finally put the remote down after switching it to an old episode of Law and Order: SVU (which always seems to be on some channel.)

"I'm sorry, I was trying to look to see when 'Rizzoli and Isles' came back on. I can't remember what channel it's on, and I know the new season premiered this month."

"What kind of show is 'Rizzoli and Piles', is it?" Regina questioned and rolled her eyes when Emma gasped.

"First of all it's 'Rizzoli and Isles'. And second of all, how do you not know who 'Rizzoli and Isles' are? You Fairytale characters have so much to learn about TV. I have so much to teach you, Regina" Emma huffed and got to her feet.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to teach me about this 'Rizzoli and Isles' thing." Regina asked when she saw Emma was headed for the stairs.

"Oh, I am, but you need to start at the beginning. I am going to get my laptop to look up my Netflix username and password, I never can remember it. Then I'll download Netflix to Henry's game console so we can start at the first season." Emma said and ran up the stairs leaving Regina as confused as ever. _What is a Netflix and what do video games have to do with watching a TV show?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT, Rizzoli and Isles, or any lyrics of the Pointer Sisters that may or may not be used in this chapter.**

Emma grabbed her laptop and practically ran down the stairs. '_I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it.' I can't believe she doesn't watch… no never mind I totally believe it. I'm surprised she even owns a TV. I'm going to get her hooked on 'Rizzles' as much as I am._

_ "_Ok so a little about the show. Rizzoli is a badass detective and Isles is a medical examiner for the City of Boston." Emma explained as she was downloading and setting up her account on Henry's Wii. "Great plot and story lines, but the best part of the show is the subtext."

"Subtext, how so?" Regina questioned curiously.

"They have amazing chemistry and should totally be fucking all the time."

"Language, Miss Swan. I will not have Henry learning that kind of language."

"Right, so anyway, they should totally be doing it all the time, but the writer's on the show won't let it happen. They are 'best friends' and just watch… you'll see." Emma said and totally used air quotes and then pointed the controller to the TV to play the first episode.

"Alright, I'll give it shot." Regina said and joined Emma on the couch but made sure that there was plenty of distance between the two of them. The episode started and a few minutes into the episode Regina spoke up.

"Wait, so Rizzoli and Isles are both women?" Regina asked and looked at Emma. And by the look Emma was receiving she could tell that Regina wasn't expecting this. Emma simply smiled.

"Yep." She answered and turned her head towards the TV, although she was still trying to read Regina's face out of the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled when she saw Regina smirk to one side. Simultaneously they both shared the same thought, although neither knew it.

_Interesting…_

They watched the first couple of episodes mostly in silence beside for the few instances where Regina had a question. When they began to play the third episode, they heard a loud knock at the door. They shared a look and both got up to see who was pounding at the door at midnight. Both women had their suspicions of who it might be.

The banging on the door continued until Regina jerked the door open. She had expected to see the 'two idiots', but Mother Superior was there as well as Granny with her crossbow and some of the dwarves with their pickaxes'.

"Seriously?" Emma asked and let out a long sigh as she stood behind Regina.

"Emma, you need to come with us. Mother Superior can figure out whatever spell she's put on you." Mary Margaret demanded.

"For the fucking last time, no one put a spell on me. I'm getting tired of this shit!"

"You can't expect us to believe that Emma." David chimed in.

"Oh for the love of God! You two idiots are far too dumb to get it through your thick skulls, Miss Swan is welcome to come and go as she pleases. Besides she's way to stubborn to do anything she doesn't want to, you should know that!" Regina said and lunged forward towards them but Emma grabbed her by the waist pulling her into herslf to stop whatever Regina was going to do.

"What have you done to her, Sister?"

"What have you done with our Savior?" Grumpy and one of the other dwarves chimed in holding their axes out to Regina. Which made Emma tighten her grip around Regina's waist in a protective manner.

"I am so tired of all this bullshit, just go. All of you." Emma said again.

"Emma, you are our daughter, we are not leaving you here… with her." David said. Mary Margaret nodded at David's words and added.

"We are your family, Emma, we can finally be happy. Just come with us, we'll protect you from her."

"She doesn't need protection from me. It seems it's you Emma needs protection from." Regina said and Mary Margaret lunged forward with her hands grabbing Regina's throat. Emma pulled Regina away then stepped between her and Mary Margaret.

"Emma move!" Mary Margaret said as she lunged forward again. This time Mary Margaret was pulled back by David with the help of Mother Superior but she was still yelling. "She took you from me Emma! Regina's evil! She…"

"My mom is not evil!" Henry said running from the top of the stairs. "She's not evil anymore! She's changed! You're supposed to be the good guys, you should see she's trying to change!" Henry finally stopped at the door by Regina and Emma's side.

"Henry." Mary Margaret breathed out in a resigned voice.

"My mom isn't evil anymore. Emma is here because we want to be a family. They are doing this for me. You're supposed to be part of my family too, but you can't seem to get over yourselves."

"It's hard to forget the past Henry. Regina, she…"

"Could have killed you every single day for 28 years! Did she? No, because she was trying to be a better person!" Henry stated with fresh tears in his eyes. Everyone paused for a moment and silence filled the air. Emma could tell that this was the first time this had crossed any of the minds of their unwanted guests.

"Henry's right, you all should be ashamed of yourselves. Now go home so we can get our son back to bed and get some sleep." Emma quietly said and shut the door in all of their faces. Regina knelt down to their son pleased that he stood up for her.

"Henry, thank you for sticking up for me, you didn't have to do that."

"He's right though, I'm tired of people viewing you as The Evil Queen. Maybe it's time to show them you're not that person anymore." Emma said thinking out loud.

"Yeah! How are we going to do that though, Emma?"

"Not sure yet kid, but we'll work on it tomorrow."

"Yes, I think we all need to get in bed for the night. Let's get you tucked in Henry." Regina said rising to her feet.

"I'm just going to turn the TV off first, you guys go ahead." Emma said turning towards the living room while Regina and Henry made their way upstairs. Suddenly Emma was exhausted. She needed to think of a way to get through to everyone. _Maybe it's time for another of Henry's 'operations'. _

Emma made her way up the stairs; she waited just outside Henry's door not wanting to disturb mother and son. Regina sat on the side of the bed pulling the blankets up to Henry's chin then reached a hand up and stroked his cheek.

"You didn't have to speak up for me Henry."

"I know mom, but I want everyone else to see that you are a good person. I want them to notice that you're trying so hard not to use magic… I'm sorry about the way I acted before."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"When I got the book, I was so mean to you for so long."

"I didn't exactly make it easy for you, Henry, and for that I am truly sorry. But now with everything that has happened I'm glad that you and I can be honest with each other. Now, why don't we let Emma in her so she'll stop eavesdropping?" Regina said then turned to the door where Emma stood just outside. Regina smiled to let Emma now she was teasing and Emma made her way in.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I didn't want to interrupt." Emma said and sat on the other side of the bed.

"So Emma, I think it's time for one of our operations. You know, to show the town that mom isn't evil anymore?" Henry asked with a smile on his face.

"Sounds good kid, but I think in time everyone will come to see her the way we do."

"Which is how, Miss Swan?" Regina interrupted.

"A loving, caring person and a wonderful mother…" Emma said and Regina was touched at Emma's words. And then she continued, "Unless there's someone passed out in front of you and you decide to write 'property of Regina Mills' on their forehead." Henry laughed and Regina rolled her eyes. A_nd then she adds that. _

"It was property of Mayor Mills." Regina answered, and then turned to Henry. "Ok Henry, sleep now." Regina said reached down to kiss his head.

"Alright, love you guys."

"We love you too kid." Emma said and ruffled his head before placing a kiss on top of it. She and Regina both made their way out the door shutting it half way. Regina made her way to her bedroom when Emma grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"So more Rizzoli and Isles tomorrow?" she asked

"Miss Swan out of all that has happened in the past hour that's what you think of?"

"What! It's a good show."

"Fine, it's a good show I'll admit. I'll watch it with you."

"Sweet, goodnight Regina." Emma said making her way to her new bedroom.

"Goodnight, Emma."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Emma had officially moved in. Unfortunately the entire household wasn't getting much sleep since MM was showing up at odd hours every other night making sure Emma and Henry were ok and still alive. But the weekend was finally here and everyone was looking forward to it.

Emma, Regina, and Henry sat at the kitchen table eating dinner and discussing their days respectively. With the exception of being woken up in the middle of the night a few times they were all adjusting nicely to the move.

"So what would you like to do the rest of the night, family?" Emma asked.

"Can we watch a movie?" Henry asked and looked at both of his mothers excitedly.

"Have you gotten all of your homework done?" Regina asked.

"It's a weekend, Mary Margaret never assigns homework over the weekend." Henry said in his 'duh' voice.

"Then I suppose a movie would be acceptable, you can pick one out after dinner." His brunette mother answered, but then Emma had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go see one at the theater. I mean it's still early enough and a Friday night. We'll be back before it's time for Henry to go to bed. Plus I've been dying to see the new Superman." Henry's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yes, please! Can we go mom, please?" Henry begged. Emma joined in giving a pouty face and puppy eyes to Regina.

"Yeah mom, can we go? Pleeeease?" Regina rolled her eyes at their antics but loved it at the same time. Never did she see them more alike.

"Will you never do that face again if I agree Miss Swan?" She would never admit that she found them both adorable to no end. Emma nodded.

"Promise."

"Then it's a deal, but Henry you must finish your dinner first." She said and Henry began scarfing down the food.

"Easy kid or we'll have to leave the movie early because you've thrown up all over your mom." Emma teased checking her phone for movie times. "And she'll blame me."

"Indeed." Regina added.

"Looks like there is a showing at 7:40 is that too late 'Gina? That will give us an hour to clean up here and still have enough time to enjoy the previews." Henry loved the fact that his mothers had moved to the point where they could have fun together and didn't notice they had nicknames for each other. Henry finished his dinner and ran upstairs to his room.

"That's fine, I'll start cleaning up dinner then." She began to stand as did Emma.

"No, no. You cooked, I'll clean. Besides you should probably change."

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You really want to wear a pencil skirt to a movie theater? It gets cold in there, I just don't want you trying to sit on my lap because you're a little chilly. Not that I would complain too much." Emma flirted.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? In that case I better go change. We wouldn't want your attention somewhere other than the movie." Regina walked away with an extra sway in her hips knowing Emma's eyes would be glued to her ass. And they were.

Emma moved quickly, rinsing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. She knew Regina preferred them to be washed by hand, but considering she too needed to change she loaded and started the dishwasher. Henry came down in record time ready to go. It was one of the things they had in common, their love for superhero movies. Though, she knew it was probably for different reasons.

"I'm ready!" He bound into the kitchen and Emma smiled.

"Ok kid, we're almost ready. Your mom should be down in just a minute. I'm going to run up and change real quick too." Henry huffed.

"Well hurry up, I don't want to be late!" Emma ran up the stairs smiling at the impatience of her son. Of course, the only time he was ever in a hurry was when it concerned something he was excited to do. Getting him up for school in the morning by herself was a real hassle. Now she was glad that Regina was there to help as well. She was still having a hard time being a disciplinarian because of her childhood and how foster parents' used to treat her.

Emma changed into some comfortable jeans and pulled on her favorite hoodie when she heard another impatient voice ringing through the house.

"Anytime now Miss Swan!" Regina yelled and Emma smiled making her way down the stairs.

"Impatient much? I see where Henry gets it."

"Being prompt is not a terrible thing." Regina stated now dressed in a burgundy v-neck sweater and a pair of jeans. Henry, who was already in the car, started honking causing Emma to laugh once again.

"I did not say prompt, I said impatient." Another honk. "Yep that's your son."

"And he is certainly your son when he is giving those puppy dog eyes and giving his 'duh' face." Yet another honk, they both laughed making their way to the door. Emma grabbed Regina's jacket opening the garment so Regina could slip into it.

"Thank you. And he is most certainly your son in the mornings." Regina said as Emma slipped on her own jacket.

"Now that is true. You look nice by the way." Regina blushed and smiled as they made their way to the car and their impatient son.

"Thank you."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

At the movie theater, Henry was holding both his moms hands practically dragging them in. They both shared a smile, loving how happy and excited he was. They made their way to the ticket counter to get tickets, Henry saw his friend Grace over by the concessions.

"Moms, I'm going to say hi to Grace real quick, ok?" Regina nodded while Emma was ordering the tickets. Henry ran off towards his classmate.

"Hi Henry!" Grace greeted when seeing him.

"Hey Grace, are you here alone?" He asked not seeing Jefferson around.

"Yeah, daddy said he had a meeting and would pick me up after the movie."

"Are you seeing Man of Steel?"

"Yeah!"

"You can sit with me if you want."

"Ok!" Grace accepted Henry's invitation. Henry and Grace walked back to his mothers that seemed to be bickering over concession foods.

"Moms, Grace is going to sit by us."

"Ok Henry, Grace it's lovely to see you." Regina said. Unlike her father, Grace did not seem to have a problem with Regina.

She kindly responded. "Thank you for letting me sit with you Madam Mayor and Sheriff Swan."

"Why don't you two go on in and get a seat. We'll be in a minute after we get some goodies from the concession." Emma suggested. She knew that Henry had a crush on Grace. She thought it may be nice for them to sit by themselves a few rows in front of Regina and herself. The two kids nodded and made their way into the movie. They were almost in when Henry yelled back.

"Hey Emma get me some popcorn!" And ran into the theater with Grace.

"You know he has on a crush on her." Regina said getting in line for the concessions.

"Yeah, I thought we may sit a few rows behind them. See if the kid has any game."

"He's ten!"

"And?" Regina just rolled her eyes and Emma smiled. "Relax I'm kidding. Can I get 2 large popcorns, bag of peanut butter M&M's, and 2 cokes?" She said to the teenager behind the counter, then turned to Regina again. "Don't worry I'll share my M&M's with you. I know you like them so don't deny it." Regina said nothing but quirked an eyebrow. Emma paid the clerk and tried to pick up all the junk she just ordered. Regina carried the drinks and the bag of M&M's (that she was totally not sharing) while Emma carried the popcorn. They made their way into theater handed Henry a popcorn and coke and sat a few rows behind them.

The movie started, surprisingly there were only about 10 other people in the theater. Everyone silently watched the movie eating their popcorn and candy. Halfway through the movie Emma happened to look down at Henry and Grace and noticed they were holding hands. She smiled and nudged Regina who was quietly eating her M&M's.

"See our kid does have game."

"Shhhh…" Someone said from behind them, Emma turned and gave them a dirty look while Regina smiled at the two kids in front of her. Emma noticed that Regina had just poured a few candies into her hand. Emma quickly grabbed onto Regina's wrist and brought the M&M's to her mouth, popping them in. She smiled while Regina tried to reframe from yelling in the quiet movie theater. Instead she glared at Emma with a look that would kill if it could.

The movie ended uneventfully besides what was happening on screen. They all exited the movie and as soon as Henry was out the door he yelled his critique of the movie.

"That was awesome!"

"So much better than the one they did a few years ago." Emma added. "What did you guys think?" Talking to Regina and Grace.

"It was really good, and Superman was really cute." Grace replied, Emma noticed Henry grimace for a second.

"Grace do you need us to drive you home? I don't see your father anywhere." Right after the words left her mouth Jefferson appeared behind her.

"My Grace is not going anywhere with you." He sneered then spoke to his daughter. "Let's go Grace."

"Thank you for letting me sit with you Henry, I had a good time." She waved by to everyone before following Jefferson towards the parking lot. Henry blushed and waved back at her.

Realizing the movie was longer than they originally thought, they made their way to the Mercedes. They were soon on their way home, and it seemed Henry had passed out from exhaustion on the way to the mansion, lying down in the seat. When Regina pulled into the drive, Emma cussed underneath her breathe when she saw who was at the front door.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Regina said quietly when she saw Mary Margaret at the front door. She did not want Henry waking up, especially after not getting enough sleep like he should have been this week. She looked at Emma who sighed and replied.

"I'm sorry, just stay in here and I'll try to get rid of her without waking up Henry." She got out of the car and Mary Margaret came running towards her.

"Emma thank God you're ok!" MM yelled, Emma rolled her eyes and sighed again. She was getting really tired of this bull shit.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You weren't here and didn't answer my calls. I thought Regina had done something to you!"

"Look you have got to stop being a cray cray. We went to a movie with our son, who is now passed out in the backseat because he was so tired from being woken up in the middle of the night all week."

"Mom, what's going on, why are we stopped?" Henry asked with a sleepy voice rising from the seat. He then saw Emma and Mary Margaret outside and he groaned. "Ugh, again?"

"I'm sorry Henry we didn't want you to wake. Let's go ahead and get into the house. Emma can talk to Miss Blanchard." They got out of the car and Emma turned to look at them.

"Great, way to go Mary Margaret. You seriously need to go home to David. Does he even know you're here?" The look on her face told Emma what she needed to know. "Even David is thinking you're taking this too far, doesn't he? Or he would be here as well." She then spoke to Regina and Henry who just got out of the car. "Why don't you two go on in, I'll be there in a few minutes to help you tuck Henry in." Regina nodded and went to unlock the door. Henry went inside and Regina was getting ready to follow him into the house when MM yelled at her.

"Regina!" Regina stopped and turned around.

"Yes Miss Blanchard?"

"I don't trust you around my daughter or grandson! I am watching you!"

"Miss Blanchard, if you continue to threaten me, I will have you arrested for trespassing and stalking."

"Come down here so I can kick your ass!" She yelled. "You've taken my daughter and my grandson from me and now you're going to pay!" Regina started walking towards the two women but Emma stepped in front and put her hands on Regina's waist.

"Go on inside 'Gina, I got this. Tuck Henry in, he's tired." She didn't demand but quietly asked instead. With one last glare at MM she nodded and went inside. As soon as Regina shut the door Emma turned towards MM.

"You've got to be kidding me! What the hell is wrong with you? You used to be this sweet, mousey school teacher that was easy to get along with." MM started to speak but Emma cut her off again. "No you don't get to talk! You come over here threatening Regina like this again I will throw your ass in jail! At this point you're ruining what little relationship you and I have left. And you're losing Henry a little more every time you come over here acting like a complete jackass."

"I'm just… worried about you."

"As you can see I am perfectly fine besides being exhausted because you come over every other night waking everyone in the house up. You need to get over yourself Mary Margaret, the only one who is hurting me MM is you. We all had a great night until we saw you at the front door. Go home, and I mean it, this better not happen again." Emma left her standing in the front yard as she made her way into the house almost slamming the door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma had tossed all night. She had been so frustrated at Mary Margaret for showing up at the house last night she couldn't sleep. She felt bad that MM treated Regina the way she did, she felt worse that Henry had to witness part of it. So Emma decided to get up earlier than usual and decided to fix Henry and Regina breakfast. There was only one thing she knew how to cook really well, omelets.

She had just started the coffee and pulled the ingredients out of the fridge when Regina came down the stairs in her robe. Emma could tell that Regina wasn't expecting her to be up and she tightened her robe before making her way into the kitchen. Emma froze, she couldn't stop staring at Regina's legs as the robe was only to mid thigh. Her eyes travelled higher. _She even looks sexy this early in the morning, how the hell does she pull it off? Do something Emma, your staring! Move! _But before Emma could do anything Regina caught her as she made her way to the coffee, she wore a knowing grin.

"Good morning Miss Swan… you're staring." Regina smirked as she got her coffee and leaned over the island and squeezed her arms together creating more cleavage at the top of her robe knowing the effect she was having. It felt empowering to make Emma blush unnervingly. Emma cleared her throat and shook her head out of the daze that Regina had created.

"Hmmm? No I wasn't. I'm making breakfast, what do you want in your omelet? _Crap! She caught me! _Emma thought and she knew she was red with embarrassment. She tried to hide from Regina so she resumed her digging through the refrigerator.

"You're making breakfast? You do remember the last time you tried to help in the kitchen right?" Regina reminded Emma.

"Hey, I can actually make omelets. It may be the only thing I can make but that's beside the point. So why don't you go take a hot bath and relax, I got this." Emma said, Regina paused and thought over how nice it would be taking the morning off from cooking breakfast.

"Alright Miss Swan, but promise you're not going to burn the house down." Regina got up and stood in front of Emma. Immediately Emma's eyes went to Regina's cleavage that was on display just under the robe that was now loosely tied around Regina's waist. Emma then gave Regina a quick once over from toe to head. (Well Emma thought it was quick, at least.) When Emma finally made eye contact with Regina they were both blushing.

"You're starring again, Emma." Regina stated and Emma loved when Regina used her first name.

"Well, umm, if you're going to wear stuff like that then I'm probably going to stare, sorry." Emma apologized but her voice was an odd mixture of flirting and fear. Emma actually believed that she rendered Regina speechless seeing Regina blushing profusely. "Now, go relax." Emma added pushing Regina towards the stairs. Emma felt brave after making Regina blush so with the last push towards the stairs she added a light tap to Regina's ass.

"Emma!" Regina yelled shocked and turned around.

"Oh, don't be a prude. Just go take a bath, besides it's your fault… I saw you pushing your boobs together."

"I did no such thing!" Regina said but again she blushed.

"Yeah, right and I'll assume I just didn't see you blush or the fact that my lie detector just went off. Now go, breakfast will be ready soon."

With that Emma turned and walked towards the kitchen smirking, feeling confident. Regina just stood there for a moment both ashamed and excited of the little flirting that just took place. She walked upstairs intending to take a long bath. As she went into her bathroom and turned the water on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She even had to admit to herself that she was indeed quite attractive. It was always instilled in her by her mother to look her best. She always had plenty of lustful eyes on her as Evil Queen but none of them made her heart skip a beat like it did when Emma looked at her. She took a deep breath as she thought to herself and took her clothes off. _She certainly does know how to make me blush and find a way under my skin at the same time. She has always seemed to know how to infuriate me beyond any end. Now she thinks she can just slap my ass! _Regina smiled. _Oh who am I kidding, I loved every minute of it or I wouldn't have enticed her with my breasts. I can't let her know I like it, but a little flirting wouldn't hurt. It will drive her mad. _Regina stepped into the hot bubbles and felt her muscles relax.

**Meanwhile downstairs… **Emma was chopping up vegetables and cooking bacon as her mind began to wonder as she heard the water running upstairs. She started to picture what was underneath the robe as she imagined it falling to the floor. Regina's hair slightly disarray from sleeping, perfect eyebrows, flawless full lips, with the sexiest scar above them. Emma's mind imagined past Regina's slender neck then moving down to her… _Sweet Jesus. I bet she has the perfect rack. _

"Oh my god." Emma said to herself. She cleared her throat and pulled herself out of her reverie. Her daydreams and fantasies about Regina had been occurring more often since her and Regina had been getting closer. She resumed her work of making breakfast. She assumed Regina would want an omelet slightly healthier than what she was making Henry and herself. She decided that she would fix Regina's last and ask her what she wanted in hers.

Before Emma started on the omelets, she wanted to get everything ready. So she set the table, poured a glass of orange juice for Henry, and refreshed her own. A few minutes later Emma was just putting bacon and cheese in an omelet when Henry came strolling down the stairs rubbing his eyes with a hand.

"Hey kid, good morning." Henry just grunted in response as he took a seat at the table and put his head down with a bang. He certainly had taken after Emma in not being a morning person.

"You hungry?" Emma asked as she expertly flipped the omelet. Henry just sort of mumbled obviously not awake enough to carry a conversation. Emma turned down the heat on the stove and walked towards an easy tickle target.

"Come on, I'm making omelets. It's the only thing you like that I make." She made her way his chair and poked his ribs tickling him. He started laughing uncontrollably trying to wiggle his way from beneath his blonde mother's tickle.

"Do you want your omelet? Do ya, do ya, do ya?" Emma said and continued tickling him effectively waking the young boy up.

"Emma stop… yes I want breakfast. Please stop tickling…" Henry managed to say between his fits of laughter. Finally Emma stopped tickling and kissed the top of his head before walking back over to the stove. She scooped the now done omelet onto a plate and took it over to him along with his orange juice that she poured for him a few minutes earlier. Henry dug into the plate as soon as Emma dropped it in front of him. As he ate his breakfast Emma went and started on another omelet. She just finished cooking it when she heard Regina's footsteps coming down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey you're just in time. I wasn't sure what you wanted in yours so I waited to cook yours." Emma said as Regina poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well that's very thoughtful, you can just put all the vegetables in mine, expect for onions. Thank you Miss Swan." Regina said all businesslike the flirtiness from earlier gone.

"Sure, you want me to sneak in a piece of bacon? One little piece isn't going to kill you." Regina rolled her eyes but her mouth watered at the thought, she hadn't had bacon in years.

"No thank you, we can't all eat what we want and look the way you do." Regina said meaning to insult Emma but it almost came out as a compliment, if it were not for the distain in her voice.

"Yep, I do look awfully good." Emma said confidently as she made Regina's breakfast. Regina sat by Henry at the table as he was just finishing his omelet.

"Whatever you say Miss Swan. Good morning, Henry." Regina leaned over to kiss him on the check.

"Hey mom, do we have any plans today?" He asked

"Nothing really, dear, why do you ask?"

"David said he would teach me to sword fight. He was going to ask Emma if he could take me to my castle and play but I don't think he ever did." Henry said but Emma interrupted.

"No, he did. He asked a few days ago before the big move. I said it would be fine as long as he stuck to wooden swords. That's ok, right? I know I didn't talk about it with you yet." She asked Regina as she sat a plate in front of her.

"Thank you and I think that would be all right if you promise to be careful." Regina said and took a bite. She had to hold back a moan at the taste. She was surprised at how good it was. Emma could tell that Regina liked it as she took the first bite.

"Good isn't it." Emma said proud of herself.

"It's quite edible, dear." Was the only compliment Regina was willing to give. Emma smiled and sat down with her omelet as well. Henry turned the attention back to himself and his sword fighting.

"Is it ok if I call David to see if he would take me today and teach me?"

"Why don't you go take a shower first and Emma will give him a call after she eats breakfast. I'm sure they want to hear from her to make sure she made it through the night." Regina said rolling her eyes making Emma and Henry smile.

"Great!" Henry said with a smile and ran from the table.

"So do you have anything planned today?" She asked Regina.

"No, just like I told Henry. I may read or do some paperwork for work on Monday but nothing really."

"Good, we can watch some Rizzoli and Isles while Henry is out with David."

"Assuming he's willing to take Henry, I guess that would be acceptable."

"Of course he will, just because he is possibly eternally pissed off at us, he would never take it out on Henry." Emma said and Regina nodded agreeing with her. As much as she hated the two idiots they would treat Henry well despite whatever would be going on between the adults.

Emma and Regina finished breakfast. While Regina cleaned up the remnants of breakfast Emma went to call David. She really didn't want to talk to them after last night's episode but she knew they would probably be burning her phone up or worse coming over again if she didn't call them. She sat out on the porch of the back deck. It was crisp and cool but still comfortable. Emma looked at her phone surprised at the two text messages that she got from MM late in the night. Both of them were asking if Emma was still alright, although apologizing for their behavior in the same sentence. Emma ignored them and called David's phone. It was answered on the first ring.

"Emma! Are you ok? Why didn't you answer my texts?" Emma rolled her eyes as she heard the panic in Mary Margaret's voice.

"Because I was sleeping, its only 8am Mary Margaret. Henry wanted to see if David would take him today and teach him how to sword fight? We talked about it earlier in the week."

"Of course we can take Henry, we would love to spend time with our grandson."

"Well I'll bring him over in a little bit, but I'm just dropping him off."

"What? Why don't you come in and we'll visit for a little bit?" MM suggested.

"Because Regina and I have plans, plus I'm still plenty pissed at you for showing up last night like some crazy lunatic."

"We are just looking out for you Emma!"

"I know, but the simple fact is I am a grown woman that has been looking out for herself the past 28 years. I do not need you to start now. Plus I will not have you talk to Henry about this. If you want to spend time with him, you will not bring up any talk about curses or spells that you think Regina has put on me. You understand?"

"But Emma have…"

"Have I made myself clear?" Emma interrupted she was beyond the point of trying to talk to MM about this. MM was just going to have to learn to deal with it.

"Yes."

"Great, I'll bring him over in about an hour." Emma hung up the phone. _Well at least I know where I get my stubbornness from. _

She went inside to tell Henry that he could spend the day with his grandparents. She knew he would be excited but Emma was just about excited as he was. She was going to get to spend the day with her 3 favorite women.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma had managed to drop Henry off with only a small altercation with Mary Margaret. She was completely exhausted from the whole ordeal. She ordered MM not to call or text unless it was an emergency regarding Henry. She had also called Ruby to let her know that she was forwarding all the calls from the Sheriff's station to her phone. She wanted a day to just be lazy and spend the day with Regina uninterrupted. She was excited and maybe she could make up for the night when she made a complete fool of herself by falling over the coffee table. She had always been drawn to Regina but something had shifted in their complicated relationship the past month. She knew Regina could feel it too, but knew Regina would never admit it. She decided on the way home she needed to come up with a plan to slowly woo the woman.

"Regina! Are you ready for some Rizzles?!" Emma yelled as she entered the house with her hands full. She stopped at the convenience store and got some popcorn and some other treats for their Rizzoli and Isles marathon. She had gotten most of the junk food for herself but made sure to get an extra large bag of peanut butter M&M's, which she knew were Regina's favorite.

Regina came out of the study and Emma noticed she had changed clothes. At breakfast Regina was wearing one of her usual power suits even though it was a Saturday. She was now sporting an old tank top and just a pair of short cut-off jean shorts. _Just when I think she can't get sexier she goes and wears that! Holy…_

"What are you staring at now Miss Swan?" Regina asked pulling Emma from her naughty thoughts but she recovered quickly.

"I just have never seen you wear anything so…" Emma stopped trying to think of the right word motioning at Regina's attire. Regina perked an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"So what Miss Swan?"

"Comfortable." _Sexy _was what Emma was really thinking but decided not to tell Regina that.

"Well, I thought if I'm just going to be in my own home watching TV all day I may as well be comfortable."

"Right, I guess I'm just used to seeing you in a power suit or a pencil skirt."

"Should I go change? Would that…"

"No! I mean you should be comfortable and relaxed. Like I said, you just look different. I bought some goodies." Emma said trying to get past the topic of Regina's clothing and into the kitchen setting down the junk food that was in her hands.

"I don't think we need all of this junk food in the house Miss Swan. Henry already has a horrible sweet tooth, he doesn't need to find all of this." Regina followed Emma into the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry, it will be gone before he gets back."

"Certainly you're not planning to eat all of this in one afternoon?"

"Regina it's only a couple bags of popcorn and a few candy bars. Besides I'm not going to be the only one eating this, you're going to help me."

"You should know that I don't eat any of that garbage."

"Really? So this extra large bag of peanut butter M&M's will just sit here all weekend?" Emma held up the bag and waved it in front of Regina's face. Regina eyed the bag, then eyed Emma, then eyed the waving bag again. She huffed then finally swiped the bag from Emma's grasp.

"Not a word." She said as she walked towards the living room. Emma just smiled triumphantly and followed her grabbing her own kit-kat and taking it with her.

They sat down on the couch and Emma took control of the remotes to start where they left off last time. They made their way through a few episodes watching silently with the exception of comments made at the TV. They were now at the episode where a woman was killed outside a lesbian bar and Jane and Maura were going undercover. Maura was going undercover as a waitress at the bar, where Jane was going to be the stud and get to go on dates with a bunch of woman. (Which is what the show should be all about.) This was one of Emma's favorite episodes.

"Oh my god." Regina said.

"What?"

"Jane is blatantly staring at Maura's boobs. And Maura is shoving them right in her face! How are they not together? This isn't even subtext."

"I know right." Emma smiled because this was the exact same thing that she thought when she saw it.

"I mean this is Maura saying 'Jane here, would you finally do something with this fabulous set of breasts that I have in front of you'. And then Jane is sitting there staring at them thinking 'I wish I could motorboat those things'." Emma choked. She was utterly shocked. She had never heard Regina talk like that before.

"My, my Madam Mayor, I never thought you would know what motor-boating was, let alone hear you talk about it. I like this side of you."

"I've had 28 years to figure out some of the expressions used in this world."

"Says the woman who didn't know what Netflix was." Emma teased and was rewarded with a pillow in the face.

"Hey!" Emma pushed pause and then lunged at the other woman across the couch. But Regina was quick in realizing what was happening, she jumped up as Emma made her move. She quickly turned Emma over onto her back, straddled her, and pinned Emma's arms above her head before she knew what was happening.

"Damn you're faster than I thought." Emma said struggling to break free.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you do always seem to underestimate me. Now I have you, what to do with you?" Regina said in a voice that Emma thought was so seductive it was causing her to have a hard time finding words. That and the fact that Regina was actually straddling her was about all she could focus on. _You can do whatever you want at this point. Fuck! Why do you have to be so goddamn sexy? _Emma thought but she needed to clear her head and not do something totally stupid and ruin this fun that they were both clearly having.

"Cat got your tongue Miss Swan?"

"Just thinking of all the ways I'm going to get you back when I get free." Regina laughed at the comment which reminded Emma of the Evil Queen that used to be.

"Really, because you should be thinking about all the terrible things I could do to you. I am the Evil Queen after all." Regina slightly sat up in a regal position after reminding Emma who she was. She freed one of her hands leaving both of Emma's wrists beneath one arm. Emma could easily get out at this point but remained still just the same. With the now free hand Regina began to use a finger slowly tickling down Emma's arm. She moved into Emma's armpit and Emma jerked but held back the giggle that was threatening to come out.

"Ticklish, Miss Swan?" Regina asked and made her way to Emma's ribs. When Emma's breath hitched Regina smirked, "I see that you are." Regina released Emma's wrists and both hands went to Emma's ribs and stomach tickling her. Emma started laughing unceremoniously, she tried to knock Regina off of her but the small brunette was surprisingly strong.

"Ok Regina… stop, please!" Emma managed in between giggles. "I'll do anything!" Regina stopped her attack for a moment.

"Anything?"

"Yes, please just stop tickling?" Emma panted she could finally breath for a moment. Regina remained straddling her but sat to an upright position.

"Hmm, what…" All of a sudden Emma rose up and flipped Regina over on to her back pinning her hands like Regina had done a few minutes earlier. Instead of straddling her Regina had her legs wrapped around Emma's waist.

"You should have known I wasn't going to let you top me for long." Emma smiled triumphantly, though in her mind she was reeling at the position they were currently in. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Don't do anything stupid._

_ "_Emma!" Regina squealed out but was having as hard of time as Emma was because of their position. _Christ, we have to stop this before it gets out of hand. Nothing can happen, nothing can happen! God this feels so good. _

Regina tried to struggle against Emma which made her slip even farther between her legs. Regina gasped and connected eyes with Emma. Emma realized that she was indeed about to do something stupid when she saw Regina's eyes go dark. Even though she thought that both of them wanted the same thing, she didn't think that Regina was ready. She leaned down slightly before realizing what she was doing. She suddenly stopped and stood up.

"Ready for some popcorn?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer and walked towards the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

_ Fuck! Ahhh! What are you doing, Emma?! You almost fucking kissed her! She's not ready for that! _Emma thought as she paced the kitchen with her hands running through her hair. _You need to calm down, take it slow with her, and stop acting like a teenage boy with raging hormones. _She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, and then she took another. Emma grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave shutting the door a little too hard. She really felt like throwing something.

Meanwhile in the living room Regina was still laying on the couch trying to process what just happened. _ What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way for Emma, of all people? Why is she feeling this way as well? She just about kissed me. Why did I want her to? Christ! Why am I powerless to stop it? _Regina also took a deep breath sat up on the couch trying to compose herself. _I am the Evil Queen and Mayor of this town. I control everything and everyone in it, I can control this silly attraction that Miss Swan and I seem to have. _Regina believed that she had her self under control. But the second Emma came in with a bag of popcorn her heart betrayed her mind as it began racing in her chest. She took another deep breathe. _Damn it!_

"Ok ready to get this show on the road?" Emma tried to smile but Regina could tell it was forced.

"Yes, I'm ready. I forgot to tell you I found the show and set it to record the new episodes when we get all caught up… I'm glad that you made me watch it, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I know, I'm awesome." Emma smiled for real this time while Regina rolled her eyes. Emma pushed play on the Wii remote and resumed watching the show.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They both sat on the couch and jointly finished the popcorn, watching through the end of season one. Regina finally opened her peanut butter M&M's, reluctantly sharing them with Emma. They were both so caught up in the show, they did not realize they had both moved closer to each other and were now sitting side by side in the middle of the couch. Emma turned and looked at Regina. She had always been memorized by the woman. Now her feelings were beginning to grow beyond just the physical attraction she had always held for Regina. She didn't know what was happening, but knew that Regina could feel it too. It seemed they were both defenseless to it. Emma had tried to resist but it seemed the pull to the woman beside her just kept getting stronger.

Regina could feel Emma watching her, that and the close proximity they had right now was making it difficult to focus. All she wanted to do was to fall into Emma's green eyes and get lost in them. The tension in the room was unbearably high at the moment. Regina was having a difficult time coming up with excuses to not fall into whatever was going on between the two. The fact that Emma is Henry's biological mother and Snow White's daughter just wasn't cutting it anymore. She knew they should talk about it before anything really happened, but instead of acting like adults they continued acting like teenagers infatuated with their first crush. She felt Emma's hand slide between the two of them and grab hers. She still refused to look at Emma, knowing that when she did there would be no going back.

It had only been a minute of Emma looking at the woman before her, but something changed in the air around them. It was electric and magical at the same time, filling the unknown. At the moment nothing else existed for Emma. She didn't care if they weren't ready for this. Without thinking of the consequences she reached across the small space between them, never taking her eyes off of Regina as she took Regina's hand in her own.

Against her will Regina grasped the hand when it slipped into hers. It felt like a lifeline as she tightened her grip even more. She knew Emma was waiting for her to turn her head. She closed her eyes praying for the willpower to stop this madness that was happening. Even with her eyes closed she could feel Emma's eyes burning into her.

"Regina."

She heard Emma whisper her name, though it was barely audible. She tried to close her eyes even more. She knew she should do something, she should transport herself somewhere. The beating in her heart was undeniably loud, she couldn't move, she couldn't think, all she could do was feel. And all she felt was Emma.

"Regina, look at me." Emma whispered again. When Regina didn't move, she felt a warm hand on her cheek moving her face towards Emma. She still kept her eyes closed although leaning into the palm that was cupping her.

"Please." Was whispered by Emma. Finally Regina opened her eyes and saw all of what Emma's held. Her eyes were open and vulnerable, showing Regina all to see. Regina would never admit she was frightened by all of the emotions she saw. Attraction, desire, longing... something else she couldn't quite understand. Regina had a hard time catching her breath.

"Don't." Regina whispered, "Please, don't."

"I can't help it, you know I can't. You feel it too, don't you?" Emma whispered back just as quietly. Emma slowly began leaning in. Finally, Regina found her strength through her fear.

"Stop! I don't feel anything Miss Swan!" Regina yelled. She stood up and paced the room. Emma too stood up.

"Yes you do! Jesus, Regina, for once just allow yourself to open up!"

"I can't!" Regina yelled but then followed with a quieter, "I can't," She stopped pacing and Emma stood in front of her both hands cupping Regina's face.

"Yes you can." Emma said softly looking directly in Regina's eyes. "I don't know what's happening Regina but I feel something for you and I know you feel something for me."

Their eyes never left each others. Emma could see the truth in the brown eyes that she was staring into. She glanced at Regina's lips, watching as Regina's tongue came out to wet them subconsciously. Emma almost moaned at the sight. Her eyes moved back to Regina's eyes and she leaned forward to claim Regina's lips. Before she knew what was happening, Emma was thrown against the wall crashing a table and nearby lamp. Dumbfounded she looked at Regina whose eyes were swimming with tears and fear.

Regina was ready for the kiss, she wet her lips when Emma's eyes dropped to them. She wanted to be the person she used to be, before the Evil Queen, before the loss of her first love. But before Emma's lips connected with hers, she remembered the destruction and heart break that came from loving someone. At the last possible moment, she threw Emma against the wall, using her magic to stop herself . The flood gate of her heart and tears opened at the sight of Emma on the ground.

Tears were freely running down her face, and everything that she had tried to chase away for so long had finally found its way in. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Emma was still on the ground, but was looking at Regina as if she was seeing right into her soul. Regina's walls that she had carefully built for so many years came crashing down. She never felt as horrible in her life as she did when she saw Emma hit the wall. _I did that, me. All I ever do is cause pain to everyone in my life who has ever cared about me; first Daniel, then my father, Henry and now Emma. No one could ever love The Evil Queen. _Emma crawled her way over to Regina and took her in her arms. Regina clung on to Emma as if she were drowning. As much as Emma wanted to be pissed off she couldn't. She knew that Regina wasn't ready, she knew under the exterior of a mayor that was always in control and an evil queen that was always feared was Regina. She was just a woman who had been through so much heartache in her life, a woman who was scared of being hurt again.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I'm so sorry." She sobbed out while Emma just held on to her tighter.

"Shhhh, it's ok... It's ok" Emma whispered while soothing Regina's hair. They sat just like that for what seemed like several minutes neither moving, neither wanting to. Regina finally regained herself enough to let go of Emma.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, "I should have never tried..."

"No, I'm the one that should apologize. I shouldn't have used magic on you. I just got… I don't know."

"Scared?" Emma guessed and Regina rebuffed.

"I do not get scared Miss Swan."

"Great back to Miss Swan? Look I know we have not talked about what is happening… maybe we need to."

"There is nothing happening here, dear." Regina said slipping back into denial. Emma sighed.

"You are the most stubborn, complex, complicated but incredible woman I've ever met. Lie to yourself but stop lying to me." With that said, Emma got up and walked towards the door. She almost made it through when Regina spoke up.

"Fine, there is."

"There is what?" Emma turned back to look at Regina.

"There's something happening between us."

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then let me know when you are." Emma said and left through the door closing it behind her.

"Fuck." Regina said out loud and lay out on the floor, very uncharacteristically of her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Since I made you wait for so long for the last chapter I figured I would post this one early to get back in your good graces! Hope you enjoy and always good, bad, or ugly I enjoy your reviews!

* * *

Emma could not stand to be in the same house as Regina right now. They needed to talk about what was happening, whether they wanted to or not. They couldn't go on ignoring the enormous elephant in the room. Regina now consumed Emma's thoughts all throughout the day and night. She found herself at the police station during the work day daydreaming about her. Wondering things like what kind of food does she like? And what was her favorite thing when she came to this world and how did she adapt to it? What was she like when she was a child? And at night during her dreams, Regina would come to her. She dreamt of walking down the beach, hand in hand, while watching their son play in the waves and see the smile that would appear on Regina's face. She dreamt of the glare that Regina would give Emma when she threw her into the water. She dreamt of what would happen after they put their son to bed and join together in their bed.

Emma smiled as her daydreams took over and she aimlessly drove the roads of Storybrooke. She didn't know how much time had passed, she didn't really care for the time being. She was on the outskirts of town when her phone rang bringing her out of her daydreams. She frowned before picking up the phone. She had instructed everyone to leave her alone unless an emergency arose. She looked at the caller id before answering.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?" She asked in a not so friendly voice.

"Emma I know you told me not to bother you but Leroy is drunk and on a rampage at the Rabbit Hole." Ruby informed her. Unfortunately, being Sherriff meant you're always on call. Emma sighed _he can't behave just one fucking weekend?_

"It's ok Ruby, I'll be there in a little bit." She hung up the phone and made her way through town heading towards the local bar. She just now noticed how dark it was outside and looked at the clock on her phone to realize that she had been driving around for two hours. She pulled into the bar a mere ten minutes later and reached in the glove box for her gun and badge. She immediately heard the commotion inside. _Fucking Leroy. I'm going to throw his ass in jail for the entire weekend. I couldn't have just one Saturday night to myself. All I wanted to do was spend time with Regina. Now I can't even do that because I fucked it up when I tried to kiss her and got thrown up against a wall. Now I have to go deal with Leroy's drunken ass. At least I can take all my anger out on him. _

She walked into the bar and immediately her eyes went to the 3 guys that were fighting on the bar. She walked over pulling Leroy and Sneezy off Gaston.

"What the hell is going on here?" She yelled looking between all three of them.

"These two jumped me for no reason!" Gaston yelled clearly having too much alcohol.

"You're the one who was calling Ruby and Belle names just because Belle never wanted you're redneck ass." Grumpy slurred out.

"And what, you were just backing him up?" She questioned Sneezy and he nodded.

"All right, all three of you are going to sleep it off in the not so comfy jail cell tonight for interrupting my weekend. Now stay here and I'm going to call David and have him…"Emma was unable to finish the sentence because as she turned her back to go outside Gaston had grabbed his empty beer bottle and shattered it over her head. She instantaneously fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone in the bar seemed to pounce on Gaston holding him down yelling at him for injuring the savior. Leroy even though intoxicated had enough sense to grab Emma's phone to call an ambulance, then David.

"What did you do to our Savior, Gaston?" Doc asked, restraining him as he struggled to break free in his drunken rage. Emma was laid out on the floor unconscious and blood had started to stain her hair.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Across town at the mayor mansion Regina was drinking apple cider and thinking about Emma, like she had been since Emma walked out the door a few hours earlier. She should have talked to Emma about what was happening and not let her walk out the door. Regina's feelings were just so raw and vulnerable when it came to Emma. She hadn't felt anything like this, ever. Even with Daniel, she thought that she was in love with him, but before she held Henry in her arms she never really knew what love was. Now his birth mother was creating all of the feelings that she thought she would have when she fell in love. _Don't be ridiculous you are not in love with Emma. _She took another long drink of her cider.

She suddenly felt like the wind was being knocked out of her. She somehow knew that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Emma. Regina grabbed her phone and dialed Emma's number. After several rings it finally went to voicemail. Not wanting Emma to see that she was worried, she chose not to leave a message. She didn't know how she knew, but in her heart and gut she knew something had happened. She paced the living room waiting to see if Emma would call her right back. After a few minutes of hearing nothing she tried again. She received the same results as last time. This time she did leave a message on the voicemail.

"Emma I expect you to answer with I call, damn it. Please call me back as soon as you get this." She tried to keep her voice steady not wanting her panic to show through. Another few minutes went by and Regina started to panic even more. The feeling that something was wrong just intensified over the minutes since she first felt the despair. With one more call to Emma's phone and again going to voicemail she did what she absolutely despised to do, she decided it was time to call her parents. Maybe they knew something. David was after all Emma's deputy. Regina took a couple of deep breaths, she really didn't want to call the craziness that was Mary Margaret, but her worry for Emma was outweighing all of that. _That should say something about your feelings for Emma and why you're so convinced something is wrong. _She didn't ponder this too much as was startled when her phone rang she didn't bother checking the id when she answered.

"Emma!"

"No Regina, it's Mary Margaret, Henry wanted me to call. They're taking Emma to the hospital."

"What happened?" This was the first time her and MM actually had something not to fight about. They were both concerned about Emma.

"Emma went to the Rabbit Hole to break up a fight and was hit in the head with a beer bottle by Gaston when she said she was taking them to jail."

"I'm on my way." Without waiting for a response Regina disconnected and grabbed her car keys. On the way to her car she flicked a wrist to get rid of her buzz and changed her clothes. _I'm going to kill him, I'm going to fucking kill that fucking Gaston for hurting her! I'm going to rip his fucking heart out and I'm going to make him beg for death. _She thought over and over as she punched the gas down to the floor. She sped through town not paying any attention to the speed limit. She arrived at the hospital in record time. It seemed the entire town got the news as the parking lot was fuller than Regina had ever seen it. She made her way into hospital receiving several hateful looks from the citizens of Storybrooke. She ignored them, they were here because something happened to their savior, but she was there because something had happened to her Emma.

After demanding one of the nurses to tell her where the Sheriff was, she made it down the hall to where she saw Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Henry. She briefly wondered how long they had waited to call her but her mind went at ease as Henry came running towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. His face was tear stained and he held on tight. Ruby walked towards them and MM reluctantly followed.

"She's ok." Ruby started before Regina could ask. The wolf girl had sensed Regina's worry. "She had to have some stitches in the back of her head, so the doc gave her some stuff to make her sleep. She also has a slight concussion." Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and lessened the death grip she had on Henry. _She's ok! I'm still going to fucking kill that Gaston! _

"Are they letting visitors see her yet? I'm sure Henry would like to see his mother." Regina knew that Henry wanted to see her but also used it as an excuse for her to go in herself. Ruby nodded all the while MM just starred at the ground not wanting to even look Regina in the eyes. She knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. She also knew Emma would kill her for causing a scene in the hospital. Even though she was passed out that the moment she knew Emma would find out and make her sleep in a jail cell for the night. Though she was more than slightly surprised to hear the concern in The Evil Queen's voice.

Regina and Henry walked into Emma's room where she laid asleep. There was a small patch of hair that was missing where they had to shave to stitch up her skull. Regina smoothing her hair over so no one could see the small bald spot, her hair still had a tint of red from the dried blood but you didn't see the stitches unless you were looking. Henry was on the other side of the bed holding onto Emma's hand.

"She's going to be alright Henry, like Miss Lucas said it's just a few stitches." Henry nodded but she could still see the worry on his face. She made her way over the other side where Henry was standing. She pulled a chair over to the bed and brought Henry onto her lap. He leaned against her but still held Emma's hand. They sat there in silence until Dr. Whale and Mary Margaret walked in. Both mother and son sat at attention.

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor, I was going to brief Henry on his mother's condition but I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, it's family only." Dr. Whale proclaimed.

"I'm not leaving." Regina simply replied but there was a danger in her voice daring the doctor to challenge her. He started to talk again but was interrupted by Mary Margaret who finally found her voice.

"It's ok, she can stay." Everyone in the room looked at her with wide surprised eyes. Dr. Whale finally nodded and continued.

"The CT came back clear. There is no permanent damage although she is suffering from a slight concussion. I would like to keep her for observation overnight, but she can be discharged in the morning if nothing changes." MM nodded her thanks and he left the room.

She took a seat on the other side of the room while Regina and Henry resumed their earlier position. Regina and MM glared at each other for a few moments before Regina spoke up.

"Are you finally done threatening to murder me Miss Blanchard?" She asked and MM thought about the question. Regina could see the emotions play across her face. MM was conflicted about what she knew and about what she saw. She had known Regina for many years and knew her better than most. That was why it confused her greatly when she saw concern for Emma on Regina's face. She had known that the only person Regina cared for was Henry and herself. _Perhaps now that includes Emma, I've seen the way that she looks at Emma. And I haven't seen her look at someone like that besides… _MM gasped. _No she can't be… _MM shook her head as if refusing to believe what her brain had just figured out. Then Regina and Henry watched as a multitude of emotions crossed her face. Hatred, sadness, worry, surrender, and finally and most shockingly… hope. Regina perked an eyebrow waiting for an answer. MM sighed before answering.

"Yes, clearly Emma wants me to back off. So for her and Henry's sake I won't be coming over in the middle of the night anymore."

"Thank God" Henry said, causing the other two women to slightly chuckle.

"I'm sorry Henry, and to you Regina. Emma is clearly were she wants to be. I realized that after the conversation with her last night and well..." She let the rest of the thought go, not wanting to say out loud that she thought there may be something going on between her daughter and her nemesis. All three sat silently, not wanting to leave even though Emma was fine. Right now she probably had some pretty good drugs going through her.

"Can we stay here tonight mom?" Henry asked clearly not ready to leave his blonde mother's side. Fortunately for him Regina wasn't ready either.

"If you would like to Henry, I'll go see if one of the nurses can get you a cot. You need to get some rest." Regina's answer clearly surprised MM yet again. She never would have thought Regina would leave Henry overnight by himself, even if Emma would be in the room.

"Do you want me to stay with you Henry?" MM suggested not realizing that Regina had no intention of leaving Henry by himself.

"That won't be necessary Miss Blanchard, I don't intend on leaving him here alone."

"Right, sorry I just assumed you would want to be getting home."

"Like I said before I'm not leaving." _I'm not leaving her. _Regina wanted to say.

"Well, I can go find a cot for Henry before I leave." MM said quite uncomfortable about the entire situation. She had almost left the room when Henry spoke up.

"Can I go with her and get a hot chocolate?" He looked at Regina for an answer. She merely nodded, she wanted a moment alone with Emma. MM held out her hand to Henry and the two exited the room.

When they left the room, Regina leaned forward in the chair and hesitantly grabbed Emma's hand. She felt a warm spark travel up her body, questioning what it all meant when she felt Emma's hand tighten.

"Thank God you're okay, I don't know what I would have done." Regina whispered more to herself than the blonde in the bed.

"Gina?" She asked in a whispered raspy voice.

"I'm here, how are you feeling?" She whispered and stood up in order to get closer to the bed, taking her free hand and running it through Emma's hair carefully. The compassionate gesture not lost on Emma.

"Like someone smashed a bottle over my head." Emma smiled before continuing. "I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have left. I just…"

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm the one that should apologize Emma." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was scared and I shouldn't have done that to you. I just… have never felt this way… ever." Regina admitted her brown eyes showing more vulnerability than Emma had ever seen. Emma brought their clasped hands to her lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of Regina's hand.

"Neither have I, and it's ok to be scared, I know it's not easy for you to trust. It's not easy for either of us. But I want to give this a try because honestly I'm powerless to stop it even if I wanted to." Emma whispered, Regina leaned in and Emma leaned up, her hand winding into Regina's hair. She brought Regina down to her, their lips tentatively touched each other's lips slowly, exploratory. It lasted mere seconds but they broke apart for just a moment both heavily breathing, staring into each other's eyes. Emma thought Regina must have been looking for some indication of regret. Regina must have received her answer as she started leaning in again just as their lips met again they heard the door open.

"Mom, we got the cot." Henry said opening the door. Regina broke apart from Emma with a jump.

"Can't I get a break?" Emma said low enough for only Regina to hear, causing her to smile. Emma fell back onto the bed a little harder than she intended to. She winced at the pain from her head wound she had momentarily forgotten. Henry fully entered the room with MM behind him wheeling in the portable bed.

"Emma!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly for Emma's concussed head. She tried to ignore it knowing he was just excited to see her, but Regina had quietly spoken up.

"Henry, you have to remember to be quiet, Emma's got quite the headache."

"Sorry." He whispered climbing up on the bed snuggling against her. She kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok kid."

"Emma, thank God you're ok. I was so worried when we got the call. David is at the station with Gaston. He's not going anywhere for awhile." MM said. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"I'm good MM, you go ahead and go. I'm just going to go back to sleep, thanks to all the good drugs that I've got in me." Emma replied and MM gave her an awkward hug before leaving.

"Henry, why don't you lie down and get some sleep to?" Regina suggested

"Where are you going to sleep mom?" Henry pondered as he got down off Emma's hospital bed and moved to the cot.

"I'll sleep in the chair, it looks comfortable enough. Don't worry about me, you get some sleep." She said tucking him in and kissing his check.

"Goodnight moms."

"Goodnight kid." Emma said while Regina rubbed his back until he fell asleep. When Regina went to take her chair by Emma's bed, she realized that Emma had also fallen back asleep. She ran her thumb over an eyebrow lovingly for a moment before taking her seat. She reclined in her chair and Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's hand.

"You didn't have to stay, but thank you. I like being this close to you." She fell immediately back to sleep before Regina could respond. She smiled and was content holding Emma's hand and enjoyed the closeness.


	17. Chapter 17

_Emma woke to her alarm blaring on her phone. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to hear someone singing along with Tegan and Sara's song closer. **Regina knows who Tegan and Sara are but didn't know what Netflix was? What a weird, complicated woman. **_

_"It's not just all physical, I'm the type who won't get oh so critical._  
_So let's make things physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical."_

_Emma just stared at the sight before her as Regina was dressed in her silk nightie. Regina was dancing around the kitchen and Emma snuck up behind her._

_"All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me."_

_Emma joined in wrapping her arms around her. Regina turned around and smiled, kissing Emma lightly before starting again. They had missed a few lines but when the hook came, they started singing at the top of their lungs._

_"It's not just all physical, I'm the type that who won't get oh so critical._  
_So let's make thing physical, I won't treat you like you're oh so typical._  
_I want you close, I want you._  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical"_

_"You never cease to surprise me, Tegan and Sara. How do you even know who they are?" Emma interrupted the song to speak. Regina just ignored her and spun her around to where Emma was pinned against the counter._

_"All I want to get is a little bit closer,_  
_All I want to know is_  
_Can you come a bit closer"_

_Regina pulled her in and connected their lips passionately. Emma forgot whatever it was that she was asking as Regina moved from her lips to Emma's neck. "Oh, Regina." Emma tilted her neck to give Regina more room to work as she nipped the sensitive spot on Emma's neck. Emma moaned and Regina whispered into her ear._

_"Do you like that?" Regina licked and bit Emma's neck receiving a moan in return. "Is that a yes?" She asked again continuing her teasing. Emma grabbed Regina and brought their hips together. Regina slid a thigh in between Emma's legs and Emma parted them slightly before grinding her center into the offered leg._

_"Yes! Fuck Regina, yes." She whispered back, Emma couldn't take anymore of the sweet torture. She slight bent down and grabbed Regina's ass moaning when she noticed Regina wasn't wearing any panties; she turned her then lifted Regina onto the counter that was behind her. She positioned herself in between Regina's legs connecting their lips once again. Regina's legs were wrapped around Emma grinding her wet center against Emma's stomach. Emma left Regina's lips and kissed along her jaw line, making her way to the pulse point that was beating rapidly. Emma licked and sucked, loving the wanton sounds that were coming from Regina. She made her way licking to the collarbone of the beautiful woman in front of her. Regina's hands found their way through Emma's hair as Emma bit and sucked on her collarbone. Emma removed the straps that were barely hanging onto Regina's shoulders, causing the fabric to bunch around the perfectly tan stomach. The removal of clothing revealed round, soft, voluptuous breasts that Emma feasted her eyes upon. Emma teased and pinched Regina's nipples making Regina squirm even more._

_"Fuck Emma." Regina guided Emma's greedy lips to her chest. Emma swiped her tongue across a hard nipple then blew on it making it harden even more. Regina moaned as she forced Emma's mouth onto it again. Emma groaned taking the nipple into her mouth sucking and nibbling like it was best thing she had ever had. And it was. Her other hand continued teasing Regina's other nipple, pinching it in between her thumb and fingers. She lifted her mouth and Regina whimpered at the lost contact. Emma soon found her way onto Regina's other nipple and was rewarded with a loud moan. She could feel Regina's wetness against her stomach making her own wetness flood her jeans even more so. She lifted her head and grabbed Regina's ass grinding her even harder into her stomach._

_"Oh, god." Regina was now panting, as was Emma. Emma felt Regina's hand snake between them pinching Emma's nipple through her shirt. Emma moaned loudly then Regina's hand slid underneath her shirt, roughly pushing away the bra that stood in her way. "Emma..we..have...to..oh..fuck!" Regina yelled and panted as two fingers slide easily into her._

_Emma pumped into Regina who was now laid out on the kitchen counter. She used her free hand to tease and pinch the brunette's nipples which caused Regina to arch into her._

_"God you're amazing."_

_"Oh my god Emma don't stop. Please don't stop!" Regina begged, feeling her orgasm close. Emma could feel her coming close as well, so she leaned forward taking Regina's clit and sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth. The noises that came from the woman quivering underneath her was almost enough to send Emma over the edge without being touched. She continued to pump in and out, maintaining the rhythm that she had set on Regina's clit. She knew the brunette was close._

_"Come for me Regina." Emma commanded and went back to sucking Regina's clit. With Emma fucking her and sucking her clit, Regina was sent over the edge as she screamed loudly, experiencing an earth shattering orgasm._

_"Oh my god. Fuck, Emma!" She lay back spent on the kitchen counter coming down off her high. Emma pulled out of Regina and wrapped Regina's legs around her waist. She then brought Regina into her arms and walked out of the kitchen heading towards the stairs. Regina nibbled on her neck, making it difficult to stand let along carry Regina._

_"Regina, keep doing that and I won't make it to the bedroom." This just encouraged Regina on and she whispered into her ear._

_"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." Regina innocently acted as she used her tongue to trace the shell of Emma's ear and breathing heavily into it. Emma could take no more, and as her knees buckled she sat down onto stairs with Regina on her lap. She met Regina's lips, their tongues met battling for dominance neither winning. Regina separated to remove Emma's shirt and bra then greedily sucked taut nipples into her mouth. Emma moaned at the contact arching up into her lover. Emma was sure that she would come undone without Regina even touching her if she didn't hurry. Regina moved a hand and rubbed Emma's swollen clit trough her soaked jeans._

_"Fuck Regina, please I need more." Emma begged trying to unbutton and remove her pants as they lay on the stairs. Regina slapped her hands away._

_"I will take my time if I want." Regina said but began unbuttoning Emma's jeans at an alarmingly slow rate. Now kissing her stomach as she was doing so, Emma loved and hated the torture she was receiving._

_"Please Regina… I'm actually begging you… please just touch me already!" She begged but Regina was not having any of it. She removed Emma's tight jeans and saw the evidence of her arousal. Regina started kissing and licking at Emma's calves which made the woman beneath her writhe even more. Regina smirked as she slowly moved closer to Emma's center. Emma gasped with anticipation as Regina's mouth was now just below her knee and the other hand on Emma's stomach. Emma tried to move the hand on her stomach closer to where she needed it most, but Regina would not be rushed as she pushed her hand back to Emma's breast squeezing it. Emma was sure she had never been so wet in her life. Regina finally was at the apex of Emma's legs, she could feel her breath and Emma moaned loudly as Regina finally slipped her tongue into delicious wetness. She instantly arched into Regina's mouth trying to get more._

_"Oh fuck Regina!" Emma's hands went to the back of Regina's head holding her there. Emma moaned uncontrollably as Regina flicked her clit with her skilled tongue. Emma could feel the edge coming closer, and Regina entered two fingers into Emma. Regina groaned as she felt Emma's walls close around her hand. She pumped slowly at first needing to drive Emma crazy with want. Emma was begging for more. "Fuck yes! Harder, please fuck me harder Regina." This time Regina obliged her wish, wanting to feel Emma come into her awaiting mouth. Moaning louder as Regina pumped feverously into her. "Oh! I'm almost there! Don't stop!"Just as Emma was approaching the edge she felt herself being shaken violently from an outside force. She tried to ignore it but Regina had stopped and was suddenly yelling at her "Emma! Emma wake up!"_

"Emma! Emma wake up!" Regina said shaking Emma's shoulders roughly. Emma gasped awake and was face to face with Regina who was wearing a knowing smirk.

"What...?" Emma woke up startled and looked around to notice that she had only been dreaming. Her body was still on fire from 'dream Regina'. She looked up at the real Regina and she knew that she had been caught.

"Having fun were you?"

"Yes, why did you wake me up?!" Emma flushed with embarrassment and need.

"You were a little loud, I was afraid you would wake Henry? And if he heard you moaning and saying my name in your sleep it would have been a little inappropriate, don't you think?" She asked still smirking and leaning over Emma. Emma didn't offer a sarcastic reply, she simply sat up and threaded both hands into Regina's hair and brought her into a crushing kiss that left no room for discussion. Regina moaned at the unexpected but fervent kiss as Emma's tongue darted out of parted lips demanding entry, which Regina greedily accepted. They did not break apart until the lack of oxygen became an issue. Emma still had her hands through Regina's hair and their foreheads touching each other.

"What's inappropriate is that you didn't let us finish." Emma smiled and leaned in kissing Regina much more tenderly, but just as passionate as their previous one.

"Well I must have been pretty good." Regina smiled against Emma's lips causing Emma to lean back teasingly.

"Who said it was you and I in my dream?"

"Seeing how you were practically screaming my name in ecstasy, I would say there's a pretty good chance that it was me in this fantasy of yours." Regina's voice was an octave below her usual pitch.

"Well then I guess you caught me… you have the sexiest voice." Emma leaned in for another kiss but Regina suddenly backed away hearing the door open and one of the nurses rushing in, not knowing what she had just interrupted.

"Sheriff, are you feeling well?" She asked quietly not wanting to wake the young boy sleeping in the cot.

"Yeah, I feel great actually, why?"

"Your heart rate was through the roof." The nurse informed her holding the portable heart monitor. Emma slightly blushed and she tried to cover her tracks.

"Oh that, yeah I was having a pretty intense dream, that is probably what caused it." She answered but her eyes were on the brunette that was standing behind the nurse. Regina wanted to test her theory upon hearing the news of Emma's heart rate. She gave a seductive smile and secretly unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse showing cleavage for only Emma to see. Immediately, all three heard the rapid beeping on the hand held heart monitor that the nurse was holding. Regina fully smiled while Emma blushed and tried to focus on the nurse that was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine really. Please it's almost morning, can I get out of here soon?" After a few silent moments the nurse finally conceded with a nod and turned to the mayor.

"Madam Mayor, would you come to the nurses' station? There is some paperwork that you need to fill out for the insurance. I assume you will want to file it, since the Sherriff was working."

"Indeed, I will be just a moment." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. "Hmm, do I make your heart race Miss Swan?" Regina asked, but Emma played it off as a fluke.

"Please that was nothing, I was just nervous she was going to try to keep me here another night." Regina wasn't buying it though as she stalked closer to Emma.

"Really?" Emma nodded, her head unable to find her voice as Regina's predatory eyes were boring down into hers. Regina's supple lips were mere inches away, waiting to be claimed again. Emma's eyes glanced down and Regina's tongue peeked out licking her lips seductively. She leaned into Emma, but instead of kissing her she lifted her hand to Emma's chest, feeling it frantically beat under her touch. She leaned her lips over Emma's ear. "Well, you make my heart race." She licked Emma's ear lobe hearing Emma gasp and she quickly turned to leave. When she opened the door they both heard the heart monitor at the nurses' station beeping loudly. Regina leaned her head back with one last word.

"Liar."

* * *

**A/N:** If any confusion over the font and haven't figured it out yet the italic font is Emma dreaming, the bold is her thoughts, and regular is reality. And I'm sorry for teasing...not really though.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I want to apologize for the long wait between updates! I went on vacation for two weeks, and I have a trainee at work which is were a lot of my writing time is at. I am a police dispatcher on 3rd shift and when it's not crazy it's usually dead, but with a trainee I'm not allowed to write! Again want to apologize, here is a short update to tide you over until I can get my trainee trained for about another week or so. Then I promise back to writing and updating sooner!

* * *

Dr. Whale let Emma go home with the condition that she would take it easy and call if anything changed or worsened. Knowing she would agree to anything to get out of the hospital, Regina assured the arrogant doctor that Emma would be well taken care of, making the blonde slightly blush at the hidden statement. As they walked to the parking lot, Emma remembered her bug was still at the Rabbit Hole.

"You can just drop me off by my car and I'll meet you at home." She suggested, however Regina begged to differ.

"You are not to drive Miss Swan! You have a concussion. We can get it later. Today you are to do nothing but rest, doctor's orders. Now get in the car." She said in a voice that meant it was the end of the discussion. Emma complied but worried about her beloved car. Surely someone would not be dumb enough to try to vandalize it. Or steal it… again.

The drive home was relatively silent but not awkwardly so. Emma itched to reach her hand and grab Regina's. Even with her slight concussion, she was on cloud nine. Ever since the kiss at the beginning of the morning, she had not been able to get Regina alone. She shifted so she could look to the woman on her left unabashedly. She was staring for a few seconds before Regina's eyes met hers and both women smiled. Henry saw from the backseat and drew his brows together wondering what was going on.

"Why are you guys smiling at each other like that?"

"Nothing." Emma quickly answered and Regina raised an eyebrow. "I mean… she… I…" Emma motioned between her and Regina and was obviously flustered. "Concussion." She pointed to her head, and had the whole car laughing.

"Smooth, Emma." Regina said as she rolled her eyes while Emma just shrugged. "I believe what Miss Swan is trying to say, is that we are just both smiling because we are happy that she is ok and we all get to relax and spend time as a family today."

"Yeah, what she said. So since your mom is banning me to the couch, what do ya say about making it a movie day?"

"Sure! What should we watch first? I'll let you pick since you know you have a concussion and all." Henry asked as they pulled into the driveway. He quickly got out of the car to open the door for his concussed mother. Regina thought she would be envious or jealous, but the chivalrous gesture from her son to his other mother warmed her heart. The gesture was not lost on Emma either as she kissed the top of his head when she got out of the car. Regina and Emma shared a smile when Henry grabbed the keys from Regina to unlock the door for his mothers.

"You did a really great job of raising our son Regina. He is turning into such a gentleman." Regina blushed at Emma's comment.

"I don't think he got that from me." Regina replied, as they entered the house seeing Henry fly up the stairs to his bedroom. Regina started to walk into the kitchen until Emma grabbed her arm and swung her around to face her.

"Yes, he did." Emma looked at the stairs before placing a sweet kiss on Regina's lips. "You're a great mother Regina, I've always thought so. Even when we were at each other's throats all the time." Emma said caressing Regina's cheek. She knew that they both had insecurities when it came to being a parent for Henry. This time, Regina leaned in and kissed Emma before smiling shyly.

"Thank you, although I am definitely not used to compliments coming out of your mouth."

"Well, get used to them and more! If you continue to kiss me like you did this morning, compliments will be coming out of this mouth regularly."

"I hope it won't be the only thing you do with your mouth." Regina smirked and Emma's cheeks turned pink. As they were leaning in for another kiss they heard Henry making his way out of his room running for the stairs. They broke apart before he could see anything, but the smile remained on their flushed faces. He studied them both, but at almost the same time they wiped the smiles off their faces before he had the chance to ask any questions.

"Well, I'm going to shower and change before we watch any movies. Henry, you can pick anything that we haven't seen at least 5 times. Then we can take turns picking the movie. Sound good?" Henry nodded and Emma ruffled his hair then headed upstairs.

"You guys are acting weird." He said to Regina after they were alone.

"We are just getting along Henry."

"Exactly, it's weird. I mean you guys haven't fought in like, over two months." Regina frowned at this statement before he quickly added. "No, I mean, I like it. I just really didn't think that this would work when Emma decided to move in with us. I'm happy! And I hope you're happy too mom."

Regina knelt down in front of him sensing that he needed her reassurance that this wasn't going to blow up in their faces. "I am Henry. I think maybe we are starting to get our happy ending." She smiled at everything that had changed since last night when Emma kissed her. She was so afraid of her feelings before, but when Emma's lips touched hers she suddenly found that she was more excited and hopeful than scared. And for the first time in… forever… she was looking forward to the future.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Any and all mistakes are mine, apparently I'm a little rusty on my grammar after a month off. Thank you for all the kind reviews always appreciate them. Hopefully now that my trainee is no longer under my wing updates can be posted sooner.

* * *

They settled in to watch _Batman Begins,_ with Regina at one end of the couch, Henry at the other and Emma in the middle. About halfway through, Regina noticed that Emma's head had slightly fallen to the side. She took her hand and smoothed Emma's hair.

"Emma why don't you go lay down, you're exhausted." Emma looked up at her with sleepy eyes, even though she tried to clear them by rubbing her face.

"I'm fine Gina, I'm enjoying the movie." Emma smiled but Regina wasn't buying it, neither was Henry who turned to look at a sleepy Emma.

"Emma why don't you lay down, you can put your legs and feet on me, and your head on mom. She's even holding a pillow for you." Henry pointed and Emma followed his finger to the pillow on Regina's lap. She looked up at Regina who smirked and patted the pillow, then looked back at Henry who also smiled. She soon realized her defeat and put her head on Regina's lap and her feet on Henry while lying on her side. She thought she may as well get comfortable, she grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered herself from the chest down. Henry turned his attention back to his movie and popcorn. However, his mothers were far too distracted at the current position they found themselves in. Regina used her left hand to run her fingers through Emma's hair, while her right elbow was resting on Emma's side with her hand hanging over on Emma's stomach. Emma was lightly running her fingertips along Regina's strong calves. Regina's breathing picked up no matter how she tried to maintain it. Emma's hand would switch legs every few minutes and she was reveling in the fact that she could affect Regina so.

Regina was at the point where she couldn't take any more of Emma's sweet torture. She tried clearing her throat and glaring at Emma, tried to let the woman know that she had to stop, but Emma smiled up at her innocently and continued her movements. She tried everything she could without drawing Henry's attention to herself. After what seemed like forever, she realized that Emma wasn't going to stop so she decided it was time for a little payback. The hand that was resting over Emma's stomach started moving in little circles. At this, Emma paused for a brief moment but didn't stop rubbing up and down Regina's legs and even brushing the inside her thigh. When that didn't deter Emma, Regina got a little bolder and slipped her hand underneath the blonde's shirt. Teasing her, she let her fingers crawl up the taut stomach and raked her fingernails back down to just underneath Emma's jeans to her hip bone. Emma had a hard time focusing on anything else the second Regina's hand slipped under her clothing. Emma then stopped her ministrations on Regina and gave the same glare that Regina had earlier given her. It was Emma's turn to try and maintain her breathing, but her breath hitched when Regina's fingers wound up just underneath the swell of her breast. Regina's hand just began to creep under the lining of her bra when Emma suddenly shot up.

"Uncle!" She received a grin from Regina and a raised eyebrow from Henry that reminded Emma of Regina. She quickly added. "I mean I need more popcorn." And with that she took the popcorn bowl and headed towards the kitchen. Henry looked at his other mother with furrowed brows.

"She really is concussed isn't she?" Regina just began to laugh.

"She is acting a little strange today isn't she sweetie? I better go help her with the popcorn. I'll bring you some more juice as well." And with that Regina stood and noticed his slightly worried face. "She is ok Henry, sometimes takes time for people's heads to clear when they have a concussion." He nodded satisfied with the answer and she leaned down to kiss him on the head then headed towards the kitchen. With one more look back, she saw Henry is once again engrossed in his movie.

Regina walked into the kitchen to see Emma starting the microwave for a new bag of popcorn.

"I just want to clarify that you started that. I simply was finishing it." Regina said walking towards her and making Emma look at her. Emma smirked as Regina stood in front of her. She grabbed the loop of Regina's short jean shorts pulling her close.

"Yeah, well when you wear these sexy ass cut-offs I can't help it."

"They're comfortable."

"They're sexy." Emma said leaning in to kiss Regina. Regina pulled back after a second.

"What does all of this mean?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked leaning in for another kiss before whispering. "Oh, you mean you… me… kissing… in the kitchen." She said in between the sweet kisses that she was dispensing to Regina.

"Hmm… Something like that. Seems so easy now that we've… stopped fighting…" Any other response was cut off by her weight being lifted from the ground onto the kitchen counter. She released a small yelp before Emma's lips were attached to hers again. Regina cupped Emma's face with her hands while her legs wrapped around her waist bringing Emma closer to her. Emma moaned into the embrace and began to wonder if her dream from earlier that morning was coming true. Just as she was beginning to deepen the kiss the ding of the microwave sounded, signaling the popcorn was done and brought them back to reality. Regina was the first to remember Henry and pushed Emma back with a hand to her chest. Emma looked confused at first before she saw Regina glance to the other room where their son was waiting on them. Emma nodded and turned to get the popcorn out of the microwave while Regina hopped off the counter. Regina headed towards the living room, where their son was watching the movie when Emma quickly grabbed her and turned her around.

"I know this is happening kind of quickly and we really need to talk about what's happening, but I hope you agree that this…" She leaned in for a quick kiss, "is a whole lot better than fighting." Emma smiled against Regina's lips.

"I suppose you're right." Regina reclaimed her lips again before adding. "Now bring the popcorn and you better behave when you go back in there." Regina said and walked out of the room.

"Where's the fun in that?" Emma grinned, grabbed the popcorn and quickly followed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Another short chapter, I apologize. I will be trying to update with longer chapters soon, but I figure you would rather have a short chapter update rather than no updates at all. Haven't had a lot of time to write lately but hopefully the chapters at least will be getting longer. As always, I appreciate your reviews and your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since Emma had been in the hospital and things were finally getting back to normal. The family spent their weekend together and now that it was Sunday night Henry was begging his two mothers for another movie night.

"Please just one movie?" He asked as they were eating dinner.

"Henry, you should be making sure your homework is done and getting in bed early for school tomorrow." Regina answered

"I didn't have any homework over the weekend and it's still early enough for a movie. Please mom?" Henry argued. Regina sighed and looked at Emma.

"What do you think Emma? Up for another movie night?"

"Just one movie then bed, okay kid." Emma answered glad to be included in the decision making.

"Yes!" Henry fist pumped but before he could run from the table, Emma added.

"After you finish all of your dinner." Henry frowned for a spilt second before scarfing down the rest of his dinner, while Regina looked at Emma impressed for making him finish. Emma just shrugged.

After dinner everyone went to change into some pj's and Henry put on The Dark Knight and settled in for the night. It wasn't until the end of the movie that Henry realized that both his mothers were asleep and cuddled together at the other end of the couch.

* * *

Regina woke the next morning to the blaring sound of her smoke alarms going off in the house. Immediately she shot up out of bed forgoing a robe, raced down the stairs to see some smoke coming from the direction of her kitchen. She heard a very animated Emma Swan before she saw her. Regina was ready to release the anger that had billowed up in her chest upon realizing that Emma had more than likely set fire to her beloved kitchen. However upon turning the corner, her anger diminished as she not only saw Emma but Henry as well, both covered in flour as they feverishly tried to clear the air of the smoke that seemed to be hovering by the smoke detector. Emma with a kitchen towel and Henry with a broom, were both waving underneath the alarm to try and get it to shut up. Finally, after what seemed like forever but in reality was only about 30 seconds the alarm stopped. It was then that Regina spoke up.

"I know I said it plenty of times, but I never thought you would actually set fire to my kitchen Miss Swan." Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights, flour caked on her nose. Regina sighed, she wanted to be mad, she did, but the look on the two faces in front of her was absolutely adorable. She held her smile that threatened to burst out, at least she would try to fake it. "Miss Swan are you going to just stand there or are you going to explain to me why our son and yourself are covered in flour and almost burnt the house down?"

Emma looked down trying to gather words that couldn't seem to reach her mouth, luckily for her it was Henry that spoke up.

"Ah mom, don't be mad. We were trying to fix breakfast for you." Henry said using his puppy eyes knowing very full and well that Regina could not be mad at him when he used the face. He walked over to her engulfing her in a hug for good measure. She hugged him back knowing that he was no longer in trouble and looked at Emma who was now performing her own puppy face and slowly walking towards Regina.

"Miss Swan, you're still in trouble. That face does not work for you." Regina lied and Emma knew it. She continued to walk closer to Regina still sporting a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Yes it does, you forget that I am like a human lie detector. So we were trying to fix you breakfast and the homemade biscuits that we were trying to make maybe got a little overdone. But the good news is that nothing was actually harmed."

"Really? I think my kitchen would disagree Miss Swan." Emma stopped in front of Regina on the other side of Henry.

"Come on Regina, just admit it. You think we're cute." Emma grabbed Henry and both gave their puppy pouts together.

"I will admit no such thing. Now make sure you've cleaned this mess in my kitchen before you leave for work Miss Swan. And Henry you need to go take a shower and get ready for school." Regina started to walk away because her smile that she had been holding was threatening to make an appearance. She did not want to let Emma know that she found her as _charming _as Emma thought she was.

Emma looked at Henry with an evil grin that he then matched as they shared a thought. Emma then grabbed Regina picking her up bridal style and Regina let out a surprised yelp. Emma carried Regina into the kitchen with Henry right in front of her.

"Emma what the hell are you doing!? Put me down!"

"Are you sure you want me to put you down?"

"Yes!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth Regina regretted them. Emma sat her down on the counter that was covered in flour from what looked to be remnants of an earlier flour fight. She was in the process of letting out a gasp when Henry threw a fist full of flour her way. Henry and Emma were giggling when Regina's gasp got even larger. Regina had her hands out to her side, fingers stiff and her body froze. Their laughter died as quickly as it started when they saw the purely evil look that crossed Regina's face.

Before they had time to react, Regina jumped up and quickly grabbed the pull out sprayer by the sink and turned it on. Shock came over both Emma and Henry and before they knew what was happening. Regina was rapidly drenching them with cold water. Soon mother and son were running away from her and didn't stop until they were completely out of range of the water. Regina put the hose down once she knew the water wasn't reaching them and quickly ran after them.

Emma was soaked running to get out of range of the water. She knew that Regina would actually be upset if they got any of the furniture wet so she ran out the front door with Henry followed by Regina on her heels. Regina got to Henry first, picking him up and twirling him around. All the while, he couldn't stop screaming in laughter. Emma stopped to look at Regina and Henry having a moment of pure happiness. She was sure that her heart had never been fuller, seeing the people she loved most in this world, happy… _Loved? I didn't mean love, Henry yes, I love Henry. But Regina I… _Just then Regina looked up at her with the most genuine, breathtakingly beautiful, stunningly spectacular, happy smile that Emma had ever seen. All that Emma felt at that moment, completely and utterly overwhelmed her. It literally brought Emma too her knees… _Oh my God… I am in love with Regina Mills._


	21. Chapter 21

_Oh my god… I am in love with Regina Mills. _

Emma thought as she looked at the woman who she just admitted to loving, if only to herself. Much to Emma's surprise, the thought didn't freak her out. She smiled back at Regina, who still wore the smile. Regina invited her over with a slight tilt of the head to tickle the small boy she had tackled to the ground. Emma's smile grew as she rose to her feet and crossed the distance to the other two. She knelt down, lifted Henry's shirt and started blowing on his stomach giving him raspberries. Henry's laughter grew tenfold as well as squirming underneath his brunette mother.

"Moms… moms stop!" Henry tried to say between his giggling and panting.

"Say Uncle!" Regina mused as she tickled underneath his ribs as Emma continued on giving raspberries.

"Never!"

All of them lost track of time as they were out of the front lawn of the mayoral mansion having a good time. Soon though, Emma felt like Henry had enough and then pounced on Regina straddling her across her lap.

"Don't think you're going to get off easy for spraying us with cold water." Emma said as she quickly grabbed her wrists pinning them above her.

"Henry… tickle!" Emma yelled as she held Regina down. Henry began to tickle Regina's stomach. Regina yelped in surprise as Henry and Emma held her down and tortured her.

"You tried to set my kitchen on fire!" She yelled before she busted out laughing. Emma noticed that Regina's shirt had lifted from all the movement. Emma then leaned down and gave her own raspberry on Regina's stomach. None of them noticed Ruby who just happened to walk by. She stopped to gawk at them. She smiled and after a few moments she went on her way not wanting to interrupt such a happy family moment. While she left them though she couldn't help but wonder if something wasn't going on between the newly reformed evil queen and the town's savior.

"We were trying to be nice and cook you breakfast before work!" Emma said as she continued to tickle Regina.

"Yeah!" Henry added and licked his finger in order to give her a wet willy, but before he could administer the punishment, they all heard the school bus that was approaching the mansion and quickly stopped what they were doing. It was then that Emma and Regina remembered they were outside on their front lawn for the world to see. Emma quickly hopped off Regina helping her up when the bus came to a stop in front of the house.

"Shit." Emma mumbled while Regina began to usher Henry into the house.

"Henry go take a shower quickly and get ready for school. Emma is going to take you on her way to work. Hurry because you're already going to be late." Emma ran up to the bus driver and explained that she would drive Henry to school.

Emma went inside and saw Regina had already started cleaning the kitchen. Emma walked up behind her, put her arms around Regina's waist and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry about the kitchen, we were really just trying to cook you breakfast." Regina leaned into Emma and paused her cleaning. "I'll take Henry to school and come back to clean this up. You shouldn't be cleaning it." Emma said turning Regina around to face her.

"No I shouldn't, but I also don't want you anywhere near my kitchen without being supervised." Regina replied as she moved her hands around Emma's neck.

"It's not that bad."

"Again, I think my kitchen would disagree." She said smiling as Emma leaned in for a kiss.

"How about I make it up to you?" Emma asked slightly leaning back.

"How would you do that, dear?"

"You." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "Friday night? We can have my parents' watch Henry and we can go out." Emma asked shyly.

"Like… on a date?" Regina looked into Emma's green eyes.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to." Emma looked down at her feet suddenly very interested in them. Regina took a finger lifting Emma's chin to meet her eyes and waited to answer until they did.

"I would love to, Emma." She said before claiming her lips again chastely. "Now take Henry to school and explain to your mother why he was late." Emma leaned in for a quick peck again before adding.

"Sure, she would love to know how you tortured us with a water hose all morning." Emma smiled and Regina rolled her eyes. Before Regina could reply, Henry came running down the stairs. Emma and Regina broke apart but still stood next to each other.

"Mom can I have some money for a snack, I'm kinda hungry since we didn't get to actually eat breakfast." Henry scrunched up his face and rubbed his stomach.

"Of course Henry," Regina said and walked to her purse in the foyer to get some money out of it. He turned so she could put the money in his backpack. "Don't spend all of it on junk food, try to get a granola bar or something." She ordered, Henry mumbled something incoherent and turned and gave her a hug.

"Ok mom," he said in his tone that she knew he was going to ignore her. "I'll see you after school. Come on, Emma." He said before running out the house towards the yellow bug.

"I'm coming, buckle in." She yelled before turning her attention to Regina. "You sure you don't want me to come back and clean the kitchen?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Go, take our son to school."

"Ok, have a good day. I'll see you later, babe." She gave a quick peck before she shut the door and ran towards the bug.

Regina watched out the window smiling long after the yellow death trap had gone from view. The domesticity of the situation made her smile even more. _She called me babe, I wonder if she even realized it. _She shook her head as she moved from the window. For some reason she remembered Daniel's words to her… _love again._

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As Emma drove Henry to school, she noticed that he was deep in thought. His eyebrows were creased and his face was stuck inside that fairytale book once again flipping page after page looking for something. Emma was curious as to what.

"Whatcha looking for kid? I haven't seen you go through the book quite so vigorously in awhile?" Emma asked ruffling his hair. Henry paused for a moment considering his words before speaking. Without knowing another way he just bluntly asked.

"Are you in love with my mom?" Emma jerked her head to Henry and almost ran them off the road. She pulled them safely back into their lane. Emma's panic was intensifying along with her heart rate. Emma again looked at Henry who had his eyes on the road. She cleared her throat several times before replying.

"Wha… wh… why would you ask that?" Emma tried to keep her voice calm even though she was feeling anything but.

"It's just… I don't know...you both seem so happy lately…and especially around each other." Emma was floored, sure what he was saying was true but she didn't think Henry, an eleven year old, would pick up on that. Of course she shouldn't be surprised, he was a smart kid and always seemed a step ahead of everyone else. Even now he seemed to see her discomfort, though she was calm except for the death grip she had on her steering wheel. Luckily for her the school came into view and she quickly sped up to avoid the questions that she wasn't ready to answer to their son.

"Well I think your mom and I have become friends… so of course we are getting along better." Emma finally answered but she could tell that Henry wasn't satisfied so she added. "And we better keep it that way. If you're any later she will definitely be chewing us both out." Emma shut off her bug and Henry got out with his backpack. They walked together and Emma decided she would pop in on Mary Margaret and apologize for bringing Henry in late. They entered the school and just as they reached the door Henry reached out and grabbed Emma's hand stopping her. He looked serious and sincere before he spoke.

"Just so you know it would awesome if you two were each other's true love." He walked away with a knowing smirk before she had time to respond. He walked to Mary Margaret and pointed to Emma who was still trying to process what Henry just said. _True love, there's no way…is there? Damn kid always trying to mess with my head! There's no way…right? _Her head was dizzy and her face was red. She was still in her own messed up mind and didn't realize that her best friend turned mother was standing right in front of her.

"Emma, honey, are you alright?" Emma shook her head trying to clear the thoughts that ran through.

"Huh? Yeah, um sorry we're late."

"Yeah why is that? I tried to ask Henry but he just giggled and muttered something about fire alarm, flour, and water torture then giggled all the way to his desk." MM said with a confused look on her face that made Emma laugh.

"Yeah, it was eventful morning in the Mills-Swan home."

"Is everything ok?" She asked suddenly worried. She didn't like the fact that Emma was using Mills and Swan in same sentence. "What did Regina do?"

"Regina didn't do anything. Why do you always believe she did something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just with our past it's…"

"No, it's time to forget the past. I'm leaving before you ruin my good morning." Emma turned before MM could upset her with any Evil Queen bullshit. _Only if MM knew how deep my feeling's run for Regina it would be the return of batshit crazy Snow. Enough about her, what am I going to do about Regina? _Emma smiled as she got into her car, an idea popped in her head. She put the car in drive bypassing the station as she set off for her mission. She would need to hurry if she wanted to get it done before Regina made it to her office.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Do we want the return of batshit Snow? Review? Opinions?


End file.
